


翻译文-一错再错

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Castiel为了堵住Balthazar的嘴而撒谎自己失去了童真，然后消息泄露，Castiel成为学校议论的焦点，接着发生的事情，Castiel一错再错，于此同时一直无视他多年的Dean开始到处出现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasideimprovisation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideimprovisation/gifts).



第一章  
因为关于他滥交的谣言被过分的夸大,Castiel Milton被误认为是一个“荡妇”——所谓流行的说法，但实际情况恰恰相反,他是一个相当保守的人。Castiel之所以有这样的称号完全是由许多的巧合以及不可否认的错误造成的。这些偶然最终导致整个学校送给他一个“自行车”的绰号——因为每个人都可以上,当然,他讨厌这个称呼，类似的名字还有“巴比伦(俱乐部名)的妓女”,“荡妇”和“屁股掠夺者”(这个虽然很有趣,但比起其他的，Castiel更讨厌这一个)。  
是的,它们只是谣言,但唯一了解真相以及在背后传播这些谣言的人，同时也是Castiel以及这所有一切问题开始的原因——他全世界最好的朋友——Balthazar Williams。而几乎所有的麻烦都开始于一个月前的一次愚蠢的提议。

“你这样太无聊了,Castiel，”Balthazar翻着眼睛说道，“你为什么不出来找点乐子呢?”  
Castiel耸耸肩,转了转眼珠说道，“我不知道。或许因为我不到21,而且我看着也不像，所以每次在门口我都会转身离开?”  
“这是一个同性恋俱乐部,”Balthazar积极的劝到，“只要你可爱，他们就会让你进去的。来吧，Cass，生活有点乐趣好吗?”  
Castiel确信这就是Balthazar消磨每个星期五的方式,因为他有一个假的身份证，所以Balthazar试图说服Cass去那家同性恋俱乐部——巴比伦俱乐部,事实证明是那个俱乐部似乎是这方圆几百里内唯一一家同性恋俱乐部。“最终决定开苞了？！”Balthazar用他特有的英国口音试图激怒Castiel。  
Castiel在学校并不特别受欢迎,所以作为一个同性恋，想吸引同性并成功的在上大学之前拥有一个男朋友似乎是不太可能的。如此看来,Castiel已经放弃了,他选择继续过着自己孤独的生活,就像猫一样,或者比猫更孤独。但Castiel没问题,他不会幻想他的高中是多么的令人难忘,或许直到毕业也没有机会与像Dean Winchester 那样的运动员有过多的交集。即使如此，Castiel还是很满意的。他坦然接受作为一个失败者的命运,甚至是一个天生的书呆子,尽管这是他最好的朋友Balthazar一直试图改变的状况。  
“不,”他最终说道，“我不想去。”  
Balthazar伸出双手，仿佛在向Castiel祈求一样，“来嘛,Cass。求你了，就一次。如果有人搭讪，你就走——”  
“谁说我需要被搭讪了?”  
Balthazar给了他一个白眼，“你是一个十七岁的小男生，当然会引起其他男人的注意，而且你自己显然也想要一个约会。”  
Castiel转了转眼珠，问道“你是不是打算每周都这样骚扰我，直到我答应你为止吗?”  
Balthazar毫不犹豫的点了点头，“没错，”他继续补充道，“事实上,你不妨现在就说是，不然我每五分钟就打电话给你，直到你同意下周和我们一起去酒吧。”  
Castiel目瞪口呆的看着Balthazar，对于他来说这有点可笑，Balthazar表现的是如此的执着，非要让Castiel同一群21岁——因为某些原因而不介意跟两个十七岁少年混在一起的狐朋狗友去一家同性恋夜总会。  
不是Castiel不想去,只是他已经想好了，他不愿意自己的第一次是跟某个在酒吧里认识的陌生人发生的。但对Castiel来说,这恐怕是一个很难实现的奢望，并不是说没有人会绅士的坚持先来一场正式的约会，比如听一次音乐会，送花或者一顿美妙的晚餐。但Castiel不会天真的以为这种浪漫会发生在一家随随便便就可以在厕所解决所有问题的同性恋俱乐部里，尤其是在一些震耳欲聋的鼓声和低音炮环绕的背景中实现。  
“好吧,”他想了一段时间后最终决定道，“我会去，不过这只不过是为了使你闭嘴而已。”  
“真的? !”Balthazar大笑着说道，“我从来没想过你会真的同意!”  
Castiel抬起眉毛，“如果你这么说的话……”  
“不,不…”Balthazar连忙打断，“你现在不能回头了。”他一只胳膊搂住Castiel的肩膀继续说道，“既然你同意了。那么，择日不如撞日，就今晚。那会有很多好玩的事情,我的朋友。你一定会喜欢的。”  
Castiel皱了皱眉,Balthazar则得意洋洋的大笑起来。

这在很大程度上就是一切悲剧开始的地方，同意去同性恋俱乐部或多或少的开启了谣言的序幕。Castiel滥交的绯闻不仅流传于他们本镇的高中,而且传到下一个小镇的一所私立学校,还有在相反方向相距大约30英里的另一所高中。接下来就将演示Castiel是如何从高中中一个默默无闻的小辈变成一个世人皆知的“校园自行车”。

 

也许是因为他们在shitsville Nebraska ——反正Balthazar是如此深情地称呼它——但是这所同性恋俱乐部的装饰看起来正如Castiel想象的那样，将彩虹旗地挂在墙上最显眼的位置。如果不是偶尔闪光的霓虹灯，俱乐部里几乎一片黑暗,这或许在向Castiel表明这里面的人可能没有他所想象的那种风格,从纯粹的一无所知到呆板严谨。  
Castiel几乎是刚迈进酒吧就被眼尖的Balthazar发现了，他穿过拥挤的人群，偷袭般的给了Castiel一个大大的拥抱，“很高兴你能来,”Balthazar冲着他的耳朵大声喊道。  
“好吧,”Castiel面无表情的回复到，没错他是同意一起来,但他可不是自愿来的，“人们都在哪儿?”  
“在这里,”Balthazar说着引导他到吧台旁边的一群男人身边，“Cass,这是 Kris, Peter和Josh,”他逐个的介绍,他们都很可爱,尤其是Kris,他在点到自己时朝Castiel灿烂的笑了笑。他浓密的黑发向后梳起，露出发际线，这样的发型让Castiel想起某个人，但他却记不起那个人的名字。“这家伙是Castiel。”  
“嘿,Castiel,”Kris友好的说道。  
Castiel回以微笑,或许这里也不是自己想象的那么糟。  
这时他感到有一只手搭在自己胳膊上,是Balthazar，他把Castiel拉向自己，并使Castiel面对着他,一个玩弄般的微笑滑上Balthazar的嘴唇，“那么,Castiel.....你要喝一杯吗?”  
Castiel谨慎地盯着他，“我想我可以来一杯。”  
Balthazar几乎是充满热情的跳了起来——Castiel认为他从来没有见过Balthazar是如此的激动,就好像为了能使Castiel同意喝上一杯，Balthazar可以做任何事情。结果一杯变成三杯然后变成五杯，最后演化成实际上Castiel迫使Balthazar带他去舞池。  
“没想到我能有这么多的乐趣!”Castiel喊道,透过震耳的音乐,一股愉快的电流穿过他的身体,在酒精的作用下，Castiel甚至都不介意在公共场合跳舞,尽管他只是在一个同性恋俱乐部里做着简单的旋转。  
“我告诉过你!”Balthazar透过背景音乐费力的大喊，“现在你准备带谁回家?我认为Josh很可爱——“  
Castiel皱起眉头，“真的吗?”  
“来吧,尽管嘲笑我,”Balthazar满不在乎的说道，“哪一个?如果你可以的话。”  
Castiel转了转眼珠,继续跳舞,但他的目光越过了站在吧台旁边的Josh和Peter。突然之间，Castiel感到很尴尬,当他把Balthazar从一个几乎盯着他看了一整晚的金发家伙(或许是Josh ?)身边拖走时，Castiel飞快的说道，“Kris,”并回头张望，希望Kris已经走了。  
尽管Balthazar扬起了眉毛,但他看起来还是很高兴。Castiel怀疑是因为他没有说Josh。不幸的是,成为同性恋和最好的朋友，在彼此中意的对象选择上大相径庭时就显得不是那么有趣了，尤其是他们在其他东西上的品味都几乎都一样。  
“嗯,去找到他吧,”Balthazar突然表情一变，严肃的说道，“事实上....”  
“什么?”Castiel在嘈杂的音乐中努力分辨着Balthazar的话。  
Balthazar抓起Castiel的肩膀,将身体靠近他说道，“不要搞砸了。”Castiel还没有来得及反应，就被Balthazar向后一推，这让他几乎撞到Kris身上。幸运的是，在这之前Castiel已经设法获得平衡，不然他就正好落入男孩的怀抱,这听起来与其说是浪漫倒不如为尴尬。  
Castiel转过肩正准备朝Balthazar抱怨时,却发现这个该死的家伙已经混入人群，加入到Josh和Peter身边。Castiel在心里已经准备好在周一时无视Balthazar。这个混蛋。他转过身来,对着Kris迫使自己露出一个微笑。  
“抱歉,”Castiel说道。  
“想跳舞吗?”Kris问。  
Castiel愉快的答应了,因为他突然很难克制的想和一个男人跳舞的欲望，尤其是在一个充满汗水和荷尔蒙的俱乐部里,当然最主要的原因是,现在Castiel几乎没有其他选项。Kris笑了笑,立即伸出双手搂住Castiel的腰,把他拉向自己。  
周围的音乐是如此吵闹，以至于Castiel确信他能感觉到自己的肚子也在共振。Kris认真的看着他，在Castiel有机会逃避之前，他向前倾过来,开始亲吻Castiel。  
Castiel只是一个十几岁的男孩,他一旦开始接吻就不由自主的停止跳舞。而这似乎是在鼓励Kris。  
尤其是当Kris离开他的嘴唇又开始贴身跳舞时，Castiel根本不知道怎么办才好，他现在几乎是站着不动，只不过偶尔随着音乐摇摆。Castiel从未假装他是一个很好的舞者,特别是当实际上有人试图抚摸他的大腿时。  
“我们去别的地方说话,”Kris贴着Castiel的耳朵说道。  
Castiel十分明白“说话”的意思,拜Balthazar的“教育”所赐,他朝Kris笑了笑,点点头,接过Kris伸出的手。Castiel根本不需要回头，便知道如果此时Balthazar看到他,那么他一定会是张着大嘴一脸震惊的表情。  
Kris领着Castiel走向通往洗手间的走廊,并在中途停下来靠在墙上。Castiel紧随其后,站在他旁边,他感觉有点尴尬，在一个人来人往的走廊上秀恩爱——但依Castiel的判断，或许更糟的还在后面。  
“你可真火辣,”Kris说道。  
Castiel冲他眨了眨眼睛，“额,谢谢。”  
Kris又笑了笑,Castiel也勉强地跟着笑了一下。实际上他并不认为他们是为了交谈才离开舞池的,但随着对话的进行变得越来越艰巨,Castiel意识事情的发展开始进入正常的阶段，他开始跟Kris相互抚摸。  
但当Kris靠过来时，Castiel突然转过头远离他。Castiel突然明白这不是自己想要的，他不想仅仅为了证明给某人或者反驳某种观点而在夜总会失去童贞，尽管他也不期待蜡烛和鲜花以及有人告诉他，他爱他，Castiel并不是一个乐观主义者。但此时此刻，他不想呆在这里,和一个他并不是特别喜欢的人做爱。  
也许他只是反应过度了。“你知道吗?我只是——”Castiel停了下来，“我觉得不太舒服。”  
“什么? !”Kris不满的喊道。  
Castiel挪了挪身体，在Kris的耳边说道,“我马上回来。”  
可是他再也没有回去。

 

Castiel原本打算做去厕所用冷水洗把脸来清醒自己,这样他至少有足够的勇气告诉Kris去找别人。但当Castiel走出来时，他恍惚听到有人在争吵,这下完全湮没了他的勇气。Castiel靠着墙向后移动，他的视线模糊,甚至向前迈出一步就足以使他跌倒。  
Castiel不得不选择回家，这绝对不是因为他不愿意跟Kris上床,而是他发现自己并没有做好在厕所的隔间里或者更糟的地方失去童真的准备。他把电话从口袋里掏出来,他需要找一个人接他回家,一个不会乱问问题的人。  
“你这个时候不应该在楼上学习吗?”Gabriel说道,尽管他的声音已经告诉Castiel,对,我已经检查过你的房间了。  
“我需要你来接我,”Castiel冲着电话喊道，“我喝醉了。”他原本想解释，但从电话里能听到Gabriel叹气的声音,他过了一会儿说道,“把地址给我。我会尽快赶过去的。”  
“谢谢,”Castiel挂了电话。  
他把地址发给Gabriel后，晃回了俱乐部里,Castiel的耳朵感受到音乐似乎能够穿透他的身体。他环顾四周寻找Balthazar和其他人,但在拥挤的人群中，Castiel辨认不出任何一个伙伴,于是他头也不回的离开了俱乐部。  
当他站在门外几分钟之后,有一个人靠了过来问Castiel住在哪里,这个人以Castiel不喜欢的方式压得很近，就在这时，汽车的喇叭响了。  
“Castiel ！”Gabriel透过车窗喊道。  
Castiel甚至没有向身边的那个家伙告别,尽管在自己跑向车子时能听到从他嘴里传来的被男友接走之类的嘟囔声，那人说完转身再次走进俱乐部里。  
Castiel跌跌撞撞地跑进Gabriel的车里,Gabriel则给了他一个秒懂的微笑，仿佛在说“偷偷溜出去干得好啊”，又或者“谢谢你惹的麻烦”。在开车回家的路上，伴着Gabriel糟糕的音乐和飞快的车速,当Castiel最终走进他们的房子里时，他发现Anna正在等着他。  
“你本可以告诉我你要去的地方,”她不满的说道。  
Castiel不由自主的靠过来拥抱Anna,因为这是他酒后的头脑所能想到最好的主意,他靠在Anna耳边说道,“我的卧室在哪里?”  
Gabriel和Anna扶Castiel上楼,走进他的房间后,Gabriel放下Castiel片刻不留的转身离开，但Anna直到Castiel把自己塞进床里后依然呆着。  
“如果你感觉不舒服就让我们知道,”她说到，尽管Anna是在说我们，但Castiel心里明白她真正的意思是你要告诉我，“晚安,你这小叛逆者，”她最后说道。  
“晚安姐姐,”Castiel咕哝着,抓着她的手,在进入无梦的睡眠状态后才慢慢放开。  
Castiel必须想想周一的时候怎么跟Balthazar解释。

 

Balthazar最终还是在午餐的时间抓住了Castiel，尽管后者已经成功的在周末避开了Balthazar所有的电话，并且无视他的存在。而现在Castiel却不得不面对他认为的最尴尬的对话之一。Castiel有一种感觉,Balthazar这种充满激情的不断游说Castiel到同性恋俱乐部的动机只有一个，那就是直到Castiel某种程度上表现出对某人的兴趣，似乎让Castiel的荷尔蒙得到合理的释放是Balthazar给自己下的一个任务。  
当Castiel的姐姐Anna告诉他，父母已经知道那晚他不在家时，Castiel心里已经有一个现成的借口，他不想让Anna因为自己而陷入麻烦中。但幸运的是，他吃准Balthazar不敢亲自问Anna关于那晚的事情，他甚至都不敢站在她面前，每当这时，Castiel总是很高兴他能有一个漂亮的、比自己受欢迎多得多的姐姐，这就是其中的一个优势。  
Castiel以创世界纪录的速度吃完午餐，但就在他结束之时，Castiel感受到Balthazar射向自己的目光，他迅速的从座位上跳起来，与其面对Balthazar，Castiel选择慌慌张张的离开空盘子,然后一路小跑到厕所。  
Castiel知道自己不能随随便便就躲进某一个小隔间里,更不能永远的呆在那里,他知道Balthazar迟早会跟过来，这只是个时间问题。Castiel打开了水龙头,开始洗手,心脏在他胸口狂烈的跳着，就在这时他听到门外走廊上停下的脚步声。  
“你在这儿!”Balthazar喊着冲进厕所,“砰”的一声将手放在墙上,站在Castiel旁边。这边Castiel则相当冷静地关掉水龙头,走过去抓了张纸巾,仔细擦干手然后回到Balthazar身边。  
“你一直回避我,”Balthazar肯定的说，尽管此刻他面无表情。  
Castiel已经做好接受接二连三的侮辱、抱怨的准备,无论Balthazar说什么，都是关于Castiel是如何的不该提前离开俱乐部、回家睡觉的之类的东西。  
然而,想象中的责怪并没有来。  
相反,Balthazar轻轻的拍打着他的肩膀,慢慢的逼近，直到进入Castiel的个人空间,然后Balthazar咧着嘴笑了起来，“来吧,告诉我细节。”  
Castiel不解的盯着他看，“什么?”  
“细节！真相！告诉我所有关于你失去童贞的过程,跟呃——”  
“Kris?”  
“对!”他说着，又朝Castiel的手臂上来了一下，“继续!内幕!别告诉我你就在那个俱乐部里失的身?我不想说我自己是一个天才,或者其他高智商的人类,但我确实是相当卓越。他留你吃早餐了吗?是不是跟你想的一样?”  
Castiel只是面无表情地盯着Balthazar自说自话，“来吧,Cass,”Balthazar做了个鬼脸，“我是你最好的朋友。你必须告诉我关于这件事的一切,这样你就可以成为一个超级小骚货，就像我一样。难道你是因为屁股还在疼而说不出话吗?还是你上的他?来嘛,Cass。”  
Castiel知道他不应该撒谎,但Balthazar满怀希望的能够听到一个故事,所以Castiel可以无伤大雅的编造一个失去童贞的谎言……对吗?毕竟,它能成功的使Balthazar消停一段时间,而且貌似Castiel也不会再次遇到Kris。  
“过程……过程是好的,”于是他笑着说，“就是有一点. .痛苦，因为第一次。”  
但一旦Castiel开始撒谎，这些谎言就不停的涌出来,更多的“故事”,尤其是他被问及的越来越多,Castiel再也无法阻止自己，而他只能选择继续撒谎。他现在只想一心离开厕所，忘掉整件事,但他不能,直到他完成整个故事。就这一次Castiel感受到了他平时在听Balthazar讲一夜情故事的那种满足感,这让他觉得很好。Balthazar详细询问了所有的一切,以至于Castiel不得不依靠非常有限的知识来回答，他除了接吻几乎没有其他任何实质性的词汇，来描述他和Kris之间并没有真正发生的一场激烈的性爱。

 

“你还想见他吗?”Balthazar好奇的问,他终于停止对细节的询问。  
Castiel摇了摇头，“不,”他说,“这只是一个. .一次性的事情,你知道。只是一个快速的,嗯,一夜情。我并不希望他是我的男朋友或者——”  
这时，厕所的某处传来冲洗声，Castiel感到一丝冷汗，他慢慢转过身看到Raphael Finnerman站在那里,脸上带着一个沾沾自喜的阴险笑容。Balthazar呻吟了一下,无奈的看着他洗手。Castiel则试图让自己显得不存在,装作就好像Raphael在过去的十分钟里没有听到他在撒谎一样。  
“你在看什么?”Balthazar眯起的眼睛问道。  
Raphael走过去拽了一张纸巾和擦干手然后转身，他讽刺般的直视Castiel，“只是偶然听到一个白痴跟一主动承认的妓女之间的对话。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛,他没想到Raphael会恰巧困在这里，听他如何撒谎自己和一个陌生男人的第一次。Raphael Finnerman是学校圣经俱乐部的领袖,因为某些原因他所处的那个位置似乎赋予了Raphael特别的力量(Raphael的领袖地位可不是经过选举产生的)，Raphael可以高傲的抬起他的头,而他的周围则成天陪伴着被Castiel称为“高中大天使”的一伙人。他们每个人都有一个奇怪的理由来组织学校相关的例会：Michael的入学政策,Zachariah的运动政策,Samandriel的学校资助,以及Uriel的凌霸政策等,而Raphael则每个星期都会挑选一个不同的人做典型案例来开会。  
尽管Castiel不愿意承认这一点,但他可以看到Raphael眼中跳跃的火花,这似乎在告诉他,我找到了一个新的目标。  
“你为什么不去其他地方试一试,把你那些所谓的圣人基督教带到别处?”Balthazar双臂交叉放在胸前，不满的问道。  
“那你为什么不去别的地方....谈谈吗?你的那些污言秽语都让我头痛了,”Raphael说着把自己的注意力从Balthazar身上，以一个很直接的方式转到Castiel这边，Castiel不由自主的往后一缩。  
“对了，Castiel ?别再想着回到圣经俱乐部了，不过我们会为你祈祷的。”  
Raphael说完转身，走了出去,留下哑口无言的Balthazar和满是悔恨的Castiel。  
“Raphael,等等!”Castiel喊着冲出了门，他跌跌撞撞地走出大厅,左顾右盼，在右边他发现Raphael熟悉的身影正朝着教室的方向移动。  
Castiel连忙伸着脖子寻找Raphael，他啷啷呛呛的走在过道中,根本没有注意到有人向他走来，所以结果可想而知，他们撞了个满怀，Castiel几乎被甩到了地板上。  
“哇,”一个熟悉的声音惊呼道。  
Castiel挺直了身体,退后一步,当他看到是Dean Winchester低头看着自己时，Castiel不由得尴尬的笑了笑。这叫什么鬼运气。  
实际上，Castiel并不了解Dean——他有一个很亲密的弟弟Sam,一个在他这个年纪中显得特别聪明的小孩——Castiel确实在高中的最后几年里对Dean形成了一种小小的迷恋。Dean是足球队的一员,如果他非要跟Milton家族的人约会的话，对象很可能是大Castiel一岁的姐姐Anna那样的人。不过，总的来说Dean是一个不错的人,即使是他老穿着自己的皮夹克来回招摇（有时真的不需要），他也从来没有对Castiel恶言相向过，尽管他们那个足球队里没有人经常这么做,但是真的,对Castiel来说这无疑是种小幸福。可是这并不意味着Castiel能合理的解释在他这个以奖学金为目标的高中最不受欢迎的小团体以外，还有人实际上知道他的名字。

“你没事吧Cass?”Dean问道。  
Castiel抬头向他眨了眨眼睛,并迫使自己露出一个微笑,因为他不知道自己是不是该说实话，例如“实际上,不,我一点都不好，因为我不仅为了让我的好朋友闭嘴，而撒了一个弥天大谎说我失去了童贞，而且我现在很可能让世界上最坏的人知道了我的性生活”。  
但相反的是，Castiel慢慢的说道，“是的,我很好。”他感觉有点窒息,他的眼睛睁得有点大,他的笑容有点假。“我现在很好,谢谢你关心,Dean。我,嗯,得走了,”  
“如果你确定,”Dean说道，他看起来真的很担心的样子。Castiel咬了咬着嘴唇。也许是他自己想多了，Castiel当然不能因为自己的迷恋而幻想出这个男孩实际上真的关心他。“Sam让我告诉你,欢迎你过来吃饭。他有一段时间没见到你了。而且. .他说,他会做饭,但是就我俩知道他的厨艺是有多烂。”  
Castiel发出尴尬的笑声附和，“我会记住的,”说完他清了清嗓子，“但现在，我真的,真的必须走了。这是,呃,”他伸出一只手想搭在Dean的肩膀上,但Dean迅速退后一步。好吧Castiel想，幻想破没了，“我走了。”  
当他听到Dean接着喊道“Cass”时,Castiel已经脚步蹒跚的在走廊里走了一半，他觉得Dean是想解释,但你能从一个连学校邻居家的同性恋小孩也不愿接触的人那里能得到怎样合理的解释呢？所以Castiel果断的忽视Dean的呼喊,继续向前走。

Castiel不知道当第二天他走进学校时，他在期待着什么,但是他接到的并不只是一些鄙夷的面孔。事实上,当Castiel上他的第一节课(英语课)时,他已经被一些莫名的嘲弄和羡慕弄晕了,“嘿，Castiel，在想别人的屁股吗?”又或者是“连书呆子也能上床?”。接下来的就是一些很恶心的,不愿重复的谩骂。Castiel面色苍白,睁大眼睛，神情恍惚的来到了课堂上,他甚至不能假装自己没有注意到几乎每个人都在看他。Castiel直到现在才是多么的庆幸自己的座位是分配在最后一排的。  
Castiel几乎没有注意到其他人的进进出出，但是每次他听到某些涉及自己的谈话时，Castiel都会抬头张望，这时他总会发现教室前面有一群人在回头看他，但是又装作不是在看他的样子。  
Castiel把自己手抄本的《红字》从书包里掏出来，并埋头于书中，他随机打开一页，然后看到划线的一句:  
“这些自欺欺人的人,”Roger Chillingworth说道,他比平常更加激动,他的食指无意间做着轻微的动作，“他们害怕承认自己的欲望。他们爱着别人,却以为上帝服务的名义。”  
“Cass。”Dean身体跨过走道低声喊道。  
Castiel突然僵住了，他的绝望已经使自己忘记Dean也在他的英语课上。但是Castiel现在已经懒得思考了，他甚至不想猜测Dean叫住他是不是因为听到某些谣言而不希望他再继续跟Sam来往。于是Castiel转过身,慢慢地说,“有事吗?”  
“我可以和你谈谈吗?”

 

“不是现在,”Castiel慢慢的说，然后,他突然想起今天早上尴尬的碰面，所以又补充道，“你是打算邀我共进晚餐吗?”  
Dean皱起了眉头，“我为什么要这么做?”  
Castiel摇了摇头,回头看到Shurley先生已经走到了教室前面。Chuck Shurley先生是Castiel最喜欢的老师:他年轻所以显得不那么荒谬，尤其是他向全班讨论音乐和电影的时候。而且他还坚持让大家叫他Chuck，尽管大多数时候校长Henrikson先生并不赞许这种行为。Chuck总是对Castiel很友善,尽管他记不得他的名字,但Chuck会向Castiel提供一些他为上大学而准备的建议。  
“算了。”  
“好的，同学们。”Chuck说着将他的公文包扔到办公桌上，“那本《红字》，诚实的讲——看完的同学请举手。”  
Castiel是为数不多的——还有Raphael,自以为是的混蛋——举手的人。Chuck叹了一口气,一只手穿过头发。  
“不够好,但是诚实是最重要的,”他继续问道，“好了，你们中有多少人读了一半?”  
这下举手的人多了,其中也包括Dean,一个充满希望的笑容浮现在他的脸上。  
“还是不够好,但是还可以，”Chuck说着转身朝向黑板上并写了一个大大的字母“A”。“Hester Prynne。有什么想法吗?”  
整个教室的人都在互相望着对方，Castiel忍不住翻了一个白眼，他实在是不想再引起过多的关注了,但他是这个教室里为数不多的几个认真读书的人。  
于是Castiel抬起手,Chuck朝他点了点头,结果这样使得更多的学生面向他。Castiel忽然意识到所有的人,现在都知道他是什么以及他做的那些好事了——严格的说其实什么也没有。但是现在的Castiel特别想回到以前那种被人无视的状态。  
他深吸了一口气说道，“我认为对Hester Prynne的评判太过于苛刻。”  
Chuck转向黑板写道，“Hester Prynne”，并在下面标注上“严厉审判”。“有没有特别的解释,Castiel ?”  
Castiel众目睽睽之下坐立不安，尤其是他能强烈的感受到Raphael从教室的角落射来的目光。“嗯,啊,”Castiel差点想不起他在这本书上读的每一个字，“小说里,嗯,指向的是清教徒社会的虚伪。这就是我想说的。”  
“有意思,”Chuck冲Castiel咧嘴笑道，“在我开始之前，还有人有任何想法吗?”  
Chuck环顾教室,正如Castiel搬到把手又在别人又点点头,和Dean开始说话。“我也认为对她严厉的评判是错误的,Shurley先生。在她印象中她的丈夫已经死了。那么她就应该变成一个修女吗?”  
这时全班都笑了,甚至连Chuck也一样，“你必须认真思考当时的历史背景,Dean。当然，现在看起来这种想法是愚蠢。”  
“但我不认为这是愚蠢的行为,”从教室的另一边传来Zachariah的声音，而且他还是盯着Castiel继续说道，“这种背叛神的人应该受到惩罚。”  
Chuck的微笑消失了，“想说的更具体点吗?”  
Zachariah对Castiel诡异的一笑。自打他们是新生起，Castiel和Zachariah就是这个圣经俱乐部的会员，而Zachariah也是俱乐部中为数不多持有极端宗教观点的学生。关于Zachariah的某些方面总是能吓到Castiel,而且Castiel知道Zachariah自己也明白这一点。  
“比如,通奸和同性恋的人都应该受到严惩,”Zachariah神情自若的说道,同时他的灼热的视线就好像要在Castiel的脑门上烧出来一个洞来。当然现在的问题是关于他失去的贞操的传闻已经世人皆知，这就意味着班上的每个人都把注意力放在他身上，大家都在期待Castiel的反应。  
“Hester Prynne不该平静的去世了。她应该被送往地狱。”  
“够了,”Chuck毫不客气的警告道。  
Castiel从自己的椅子上转过过去,面对着Zachariah。他的脸上现在因为尴尬而变得通红,他很确定自己已经开始流汗了,这可不是个好的现象,Castiel本可以成为一个即使到高中毕业也默默无闻的学生，但现在他，不是了。  
“你有话要对我说吗,Zachariah?”  
Zachariah瞪大了眼，但是他所受的教育让他的表情又瞬间回复到空白,“我认为你很清楚我想对你说什么,Castiel。”  
“虽然我很欣赏. .额，你们如此认真的来辩论《红字》,但是孩子们,我们可以回到正轨吗?”Chuck在一旁打圆场，“Zachariah,你不认为Hester是一个受害者?”  
Zachariah讽刺的一笑，Castiel觉得自己的脸变得更火热。  
“我为什么要这么认为?她自己活该。”这时，他转过身面对Castiel恶狠狠的说道，“也许你也应该把一个鲜红的“A”挂在你的衣柜上，好告诉整个世界,你到底是怎样一个令人厌恶的东西。或者一个“H”更合适，来告诉大家你是什么，以及你是如何玷污上帝赐予的礼物的。”  
“玷污上帝的礼物?这些话竟然是从一个连睡觉都不知道的人嘴里蹦出来,”Castiel愤怒的回击道。  
Zachariah这时反而看起来有点尴尬，“我知道那意味着什么,”他说道。  
Castiel不知道为什么,但他开始大笑，“是啊,没错。但至少我现在可以释放,你这个屁眼。”  
“实在是够了,”Chuck大声说道，“Castiel，校长的办公室。现在。”  
“但是——”  
“现在。”

事后看来,Castiel觉得这突然的过度自信,或许是每个人，当他们成为的蔑视或赞美的目标后的应激反应，这就能合理的解释为什么Castiel会在课堂上做出那样的举动。但是无论发生什么，也阻止不了人们对在他背后的窃窃私语,他走过大厅迈向校长办公室。校长Henrikson先生是一个好人,但Castiel知道无论他是多么好的一个人，Castiel也不能告诉他，人们突然注意或者逃避他的原因。  
“Castiel,”校长在他走了进来后说道，“坐下。”  
Henrikson先生在他坐下来后,看了Castiel片刻，然后他又看了看桌上摆在面前的文件。Castiel可以肯定的能告诉他,那里面什么也没有,除了他的名字,出生日期和家庭地址。  
“你知道你为什么在这里吗?”Henrikson先生问道。  
“是的,”Castiel低着头说道，“我很抱歉。”  
校长先生挑起一根眉毛，“如果所有的孩子都像你一样充满歉意，那么每天晚上我就能提前下班了。可是，不幸的是，我不能帮助,尤其是当你告诉你的一个同学,他是一个……屁眼 ?”  
那也不是我最开心的时刻,Castiel在心里默念，但他还是点了点头。“是的。是我干做的。但我,我不是故意的。”  
“你还是要被留校。”  
“没关系,”Castiel现在已经不在乎了，“我不会再这样做了。”  
“你最好不要,Milton先生,”校长继续说道，“拘留的地方将是放学后的健身房。你还必须向我写份报告,并且下周每天你都要呆上一个小时。明白了吗?”  
Castiel叹了口气，他自己的谎言影响他的学校生活这还不够,现在已经开始影响他的校外生活了,倒不是说Castiel有多少校外的娱乐活动，但整件事就是这么的惹人心烦。  
“是的,先生。”  
“好吧,”Henrikson先生最后笑着补充道，“回去吧。但是记住，下次别叫别人屁眼了,好吗?这是我听过的最糟糕的侮辱。”  
Castiel站起来点了点头,他努力保持微笑，“好的,先生。”

 

这一天接下来的时间里，Castiel是在嘲讽和谩骂中度过，在他去厕所的时候，甚至别的男孩都在躲着他，就好像Castiel居心叵测的要向他们传染同性恋疾病一样。总而言之,在这一天结束准备回家的时候,Castiel讽刺的发现,他不能回家,因为在Zachariah决定将这件事引出更多关注时，他站出来维护自己的权益。这一天内，Castiel一直设法避免看到Raphael,大部分时间里这是一件好事,但现在的区别是他必须忍受人们在谈论他,因此他必须将这个谣言停止。  
圣经俱乐部里有一小群Castiel称之为“精英”的家伙,Zachariah,Raphael,Michael和Uriel,Raphael是他们中人相对较好，说话最少的。  
“Raphael!”Castiel喊道,他顶着Zachariah和Michael杀人的目光，走到精英小集团面前,“我可以和你谈谈吗?”  
“你们没问题吗?”Michael怀疑地盯着Castiel问道。  
“我们可以留下来陪你,”Zachariah补充说。这时，Castiel忍不住有翻白眼的冲动。  
“我没事的,兄弟,我们唱诗班上见,”Raphael说着冲Michael笑了笑，“记得带你的班卓琴。今天我们会唱赞美诗。”  
Castiel不得不强忍着笑意,但是效果不大。Zachariah点点头,在他转身离开前凶狠的看了Castiel，然后头也不回的走开了。

“你想跟我说话吗?”Raphael扭头问道,Castiel点点头。  
现在,就剩他们两个时，Castiel突然意识到为什么他这么害怕Raphael，因为这个家伙比学校中的许多人都要有权力，他可以毫不犹豫的就运用这样的权力迫使Castiel离开学校，如果他觉得合适的话。  
“嗯,是的,是的,我只是让你弄清楚一件事,”Castiel结结巴巴的说。  
Raphael显然引起了兴趣，“我在听。”  
Castiel深吸了一口气，好吧他现在要跟这种“受欢迎”告别了，“你昨天在厕所听到的——它不是真的,好吗?我说我做了，只是——我只是对Balthazar随口一说,我真的很希望你不要到处告诉别人这是真的。”  
Raphael很长一段时间里什么都没说，Castiel甚至开始认为他根本没有听见自己在说些什么。  
“你觉得我很蠢，是吗?”他最后恼怒的问道，“你认为我真的会以为这是你在开玩笑吗?”  
Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，“或许有可能?”  
“你比我想象的更加糟糕。你根本没有反思,Castiel,你是在否认问题的存在。”Raphael突然走近他,Castiel觉得这是Raphael在试图控制他，“我可以治愈你。我们将为你祈祷,我们会帮助你纠正错误的。”  
“我——”Castiel盯着Raphael,因为他表现得相当严肃。纠正他的错误?治愈他?  
“我认为这是不必要的。”  
“你在否认问题的存在,即使你否认它，它也存在,”Raphael最后总结道，“愿上帝怜悯你。”  
“好吧——”Castiel退了一步。尽管事实上他没有失去贞操,但他仍确定——百分之百确定——他是一个十七岁的同性恋,他知道自己最终会有一个男朋友或者类似的东西。但Raphael和整个圣经俱乐部的反应让Castiel认识到，即使他没有撒谎,如果他决定在毕业前出柜的话，他们也会是同样的反应。  
“够了。我没做错什么。”  
“哦Castiel,我真不敢相信你。”  
Castiel瞪着大眼，实际上,“是的,我可以,我相信。我没有做错任何事情。”  
“男性之间的性爱是一种罪过,”Raphael恶狠狠的说道。  
“好吧，用混合纤维也是。”  
Raphael眨了眨眼睛，“什么?”  
“我不想再继续这次谈话,你个混蛋,”Castiel说完,豪气的旋转一走了之,他现在的举动更像一个小孩子在发脾气。  
好吧,Castiel想,也许计划没有变化快。  
那些Raphael说的话刺痛了他的神经，让他忍不住去反驳,但现在看起来Castiel只是成功的告诉全学校最虔诚的男孩，他说的是事实而不是一连串愚蠢的谎言。要想使Raphael信服,一次短暂的交谈是远远不够的,考虑到Castiel再也不愿意撒谎了，所以他需要尽快想出一个证明自己的方法。  
总之，Castiel今天进行的并不顺利,最不妙的是他的拘留也要迟到了。  
“哇!”  
就在Castiel思考着如何使自己摆脱麻烦跟快速跑健身房时，他还要留意不要再次滚入别人的怀抱，这时一双强壮的手臂伸出去抓住Castiel的肩膀，才使他不至于跟地板再次来个亲密接触。  
当Castiel终于晃过神来时，他眨了眨眼睛,抬头看到Dean Winchester——不是其他随便什么人——看着他。尽管Castiel已经做好准备，当Dean发现自己撞上的是学校著名的同性恋小孩时，表现出的不可避免的厌恶表情。但这种表情没有来,反而是Dean的嘴唇向上弯起，他放开Castiel并咧嘴笑着打了声招呼，“嘿。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他想知道自己现在是否有脑震荡，“Dean?”  
“你没事吧?”Dean问道,他看起来就像自己有充分的权利表现出关心的样子。  
“没事,”Castiel不确定的说道。“只是. .有拘留,你知道的。”  
“哦,”Dean说着一边移动,“对”。  
“嗯,再见,”Castiel说。  
“再见,Cass。”Dean再次微笑,但是这次却不那么明亮了。  
Castiel点点头,将他的视线从Dean的脸上移开，开始专注于健身房的方向。当然,这都是因为本周Dean Winchester终于认识到他的存在，而出于一般礼貌而产生的举动。  
但直到他走过圆形建筑的角落,Castiel才意识到刚刚Dean叫他Cass。结果这个启示让他差点绊倒自己,但即使如此，Castiel还是在心里默默庆祝，并表现得一副没什么大不了的样子。

 

去一所升学率很高的学校，其中之一的好处便是老师总是很谨慎的给学生拘留的惩罚，官方的理由是这些孩子们太聪明了,他们做坏事根本不会让抓住，又或者是他们即使被抓住了，也不会在第一时间里接受处罚。因此对Castiel来说，不幸的是这意味着他最终要以和Becky Rosen打扫更衣室作为一种惩罚。  
他并不了解Becky,但他知道这个女孩有时会被无情的嘲笑为戴眼镜的处女，以及其他尖锐的令人讨厌的侮辱,或许有什么理由让她遭到同龄女孩的排斥，但从现在看来Becky并不是那么糟糕。但是当Castiel跟她呆了五分钟后，Castiel不得不承认那些欺负Becky的女孩或许有一定的道理，尽管这么想不是特别的友好。  
即便如此,跟Becky一起被惩罚要远远比跟其他学生好得多，因为Castiel发现他们并非完全排斥，他们还是有相同点的。  
“这是完全就是体力劳动,”Castiel叹了口气，“他们应该付钱给我们。”  
Becky的嘴角抽动,但她没有笑出声。这有点奇怪的,Castiel想，因为Becky应该属于那种特别豪放的女孩子。  
“他们确实应该,”她只是淡淡的附和道。  
接下来的一段时间里，他们默默地打扫,直到成为Castiel再也扛不住这种诡异的沉默。“你为什么也被处罚了?”他最终好奇的问道。  
Becky略显呆滞的看着他,如果Castiel不知道是否有更好的解释，但他已经明显感觉到Becky有点不安。“我弄坏了一些学校的设备,”她说到,尽管听起来有点像是排练好的一样，“那是一次意外,”她又补充道。  
Castiel挑起一根眉毛，“真的吗?”  
这时她笑了，“不,”Becky说道，“但无论如何我怎么解释，都没有人相信我。”  
Castiel看了她一会儿,虽然她是在微笑，但笑容里没有任何幽默的成分。Castiel咬了咬嘴唇,进行手中的清洗工作。尽管这活远远没有他想象中的那么恶心,但他宁愿干一百件别的事也比现在清理这些玩意强。  
“整个学校都在谈论你,”当他们开始擦洗女公共淋浴房时，Becky突然说道。  
Castiel不得不承认女孩的公共淋浴房的味道要比男孩们的好太多,在男孩那里他大部分的时间里几乎不能呼吸。  
“是啊,是啊。我新的学校同性恋荡妇,”Castiel无奈的叹了口气，“我真的选择了一个好的声誉来维护。”  
“没有。嗯. .对,但是现在人们开始尊重你了,”她继续说道，“他们说很多东西。”  
这引起了Castiel的注意，“他们都在说我什么?”  
Becky看起来深思熟虑了片刻后，最终说道，“其中一个女孩说你是跟一个老师上过床,”  
Castiel目瞪口呆，“老师吗?”接着他耸耸肩继续向Becky问道，“还有什么?”  
“嗯. .有些人说你曾经被遗弃在在公园的长椅上。”  
Castiel摇了摇头说道，“人们真无聊。”  
“那你告诉我,”她低声说道。  
Castiel看着她一会儿,嘴唇绷紧。  
“Castiel ?”  
他抬起头来，“嗯?”  
“你是怎么弄来一夜情的?”她瞪大眼睛，好奇的问。  
Castiel进行刷洗墙壁,他都快忘自己告诉Balthazar的所谓的真实故事。但现在，Castiel没有办法再次重复它。  
“我不想谈论这个。”  
“为什么?”  
他从房间的镜子这边移到另一边,除了为有事情做以外,Castiel也想摆脱Becky无休无止的问题。  
“因为……”  
“因为?”  
“哇,”Castiel惊呼道,因为Becky为了逼问他而突然靠的很近，这让人太不安了。无论她想干什么,他们来这里是为了工作。Castiel最终叹了口气，说道，“这不是真的,好吗?我没有和一个男人做爱。我只是说我和一个男人做爱了。”  
Becky对这个答案不为所动，“为什么?”她继续追问。  
“一个复杂的故事,”Castiel解释说。  
“所以这不是真的了?”  
“对,”Castiel边说边慢慢后退，庆幸的是Becky没有跟过来。Castiel把这作为一个小小的胜利，“我撒谎了。”  
“但是你. .学校里的谣言。”  
他转过身,继续清洁镜子，从镜子里他可以看到自己的倒影,苍白,令人不舒服的影子也在回望着他。于是Castiel把头扭开了，“也许你也应该说你和别人做爱了,”他轻松的说道,“反正这种方法对我有效。。”Becky立刻扬起了眉毛,Castiel吓得连忙补充道,“不要找我。我. .我几乎可以肯定我是同性恋。”  
Becky骨碌碌地转着眼睛，“太扫兴了”。  
Castiel笑了笑，“我们觉得我们把这完成就可以回家了?”  
“好的,”Becky笑着说。于是他们在剩下的时间里一边打扫一边聊关于老师的各种八卦,最后在一个友善而沉默的微笑中他们各自回家。

实际上，是Anna和Gabriel把Castiel养大的,尽管Anna只是刚刚比他大一岁,而Gabriel则大他四岁，在Castiel开始上高中时,Gabriel就已经进入大学。虽然上大学需要开一段车，但Gabriel仍然住在家里。但现在的问题是,无论Castiel生活在一个多么相对狭小的地方，Castiel也很难试图这种可能性，即谣言最终会传到他的哥哥和姐姐耳边，甚至更糟糕的是,他的父母也会知道。  
他不知道这是好是坏,尽管谣言都是不真实的,但Castiel还是决定在他们三人吃完晚饭后谈谈这件事(晚饭是Gabriel煮的,尽管他有着世人皆知的对甜点最病态的迷恋，但是不可否认，他是一位令人惊讶的好厨师)。Castiel决定阻止谣言最好的办法就是在他们亲耳听到前主动说出来。  
“你们听说了吗?”Castiel问道。当他们三个一起在沙发上缩成一团，进行习惯的星期三“微型电影之夜”——因为他们三人一个正在大学,一个正在申请大学,一个考虑申请大学，所以他们并没有太多的时间,但是既便如此，三个人还是在一周里挤出一个晚上的时间来看电影。Gabriel一如既往地霸占着爆米花,Anna从里面偷走一部分悄悄塞给Castiel。不知出于什么原因,Gabriel理所应当的认为自己应该垄断爆米花，可能是因为他觉得自己是年纪最大、懂得最多的。  
“是一夜情的事吗?”Gabriel问道,尽管他现在的视线专注的停留在DVD上。  
“嗯,如果你在学校或者镇上听到任何关于我的谣言,它们. .不是真的。”  
Anna看着认真的看着他，“谣言?”  
“你?”Gabriel转身笑了，“人都不知道你是谁吗?”  
“闭嘴,Gabe,”Anna给了他一个，如果你不闭嘴我就揍你的眼神。  
“别听他们的,好吗?”Castiel笨拙地在沙发上移动。  
“那你给我一个解释。”  
“你让Anna生气了,”Gabriel说着从架子上取下一张DVD,让后放在他们面前的咖啡桌上。  
“我没有生气，因为我是一个好姐姐。所以你别捣乱了，Gabe快坐下。我们要认真的讨论这个事情,Cass。”

 

“好吧,”Castiel虽然同意但是眼睛落在DVD上，“我们还要再看一遍超级名模?”  
Gabriel耸耸肩，“我愿意。”  
这时Anna举起一只手示意Gabriel保持安静，“到底发生了什么事?”  
“只是一个谣言。关于我的。,嗯。我和别人,”Castiel故意避开核心问题。他还不想这么快的就出柜,他想和哥哥姐姐安安静静的过上几个月，在他们都不知道自己的性取向为前提下。  
“你和谁?一个女孩吗?”Gabriel的眉毛立刻竖了起来，“还是一个男孩?”  
Castiel惊呆了，这是他没有想到的，“什么?”  
“哦,来吧。别以为我们不知道,”Gabriel笑着说。  
“你觉得我们很笨吗！？”Anna虽然在抱怨,但她的语气却是温和的，“我们当然知道,Cass。我们只是在等待你亲自告诉我们。”  
“好吧——但这不是真的,”Castiel激动地说道，“谣言不是真的。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“不过,另一部分是真的。”  
“我是不是要问问周围的人?”Anna不解的说道。  
Castiel立刻战栗起来,他害怕现在有人编出什么更加奇怪的故事来，“别这样做。”  
“我需要为此而揍某些人吗?”Gabriel插话进来。  
“不用。”  
接着他们沉默的坐了一会儿,Castiel很高兴,他们两个都没有批判他的意思,他们爱他,不管他的决定如何。实际上，Castiel确信如果他的父母接受他出柜的现实，也是由于他们衷心的希望Castiel能幸福，能在将来与某人安定下来,所以他现在很高兴。因为Castiel曾经听说许多因为出柜而造成家庭矛盾的恐怖故事。  
“所以……我们的小兄弟现在是另一队人了?”Gabriel突然笑着问道。  
然后Castiel自己也笑了，“是的。我想。但是我不知道。我只有十七岁而已。”  
“你会有时间来解决这个问题的,”Anna说着伸出手，握了握他。

 

Gabriel哼了一声，“是啊。在大学里你可以尽情的体验，”接着他咧嘴一笑，“你知道我曾经也是同性恋吗?”  
“闭嘴,Gabe，”Anna和Castiel齐声说道。  
“超级名模?”于是Gabriel举起DVD盒子转移话题。  
Anna骨碌碌地转着眼睛，“好吧。Cass你呢?”  
Castiel笑了笑，“我不介意。”  
“我就知道你会这么说,”Anna无奈的说道，“好吧,Gabe,不过别指望我们会背台词。”  
“来吧。这很有趣的。”  
“第一次看是很有趣,”Castiel解释道，“但第一百次看就不是了。”接着他停顿了一下，“我可能还…有一个拘留。”  
“Cass！”Anna大声斥责，“为什么?”  
“我可能.....对某人说了一些不好的话,不过我不想谈论这部分，”Castiel解释说。  
这反而引起Gabriel更多的兴趣，“具体点,Cass。”  
“闭嘴Gabe,”Anna不支持的说道，“你闯祸了吗?”  
“没有,只是. .被拘留。”  
“你说什么?”Gabriel更加好奇了。  
“一个坏词。”  
“真的那么不好?像. .俚语,指女性的. .”Gabriel挥舞着手,他原本想解释的更清楚，但突然看到Anna脸上的表情,Gabriel果断的没声了，“…东西?”  
“他是不会说这样的词。你不会,对吧，Cass?”尽管Anna是在追问,但她的声音十分肯定。  
“没有。不。它甚至不是. .但这令人很尴尬好吗?”Castiel不想在这个问题上纠缠过久。  
“给我们一个线索。给我一个提示,”Gabriel跃跃欲试。  
Castiel叹了口气，如果他坚持不告诉Gabriel，那么Gabriel一定不会放过他的。于是Castiel最终放弃般的说道，“A。”  
“只有一个吗?”Gabriel一边重复一边思考。  
Anna撅着嘴，“再来一条线索。”  
“我自己造的这个词,”Castiel不知道如何向他们解释“屁眼”这个词。  
“这才是我的小弟弟,”Gabriel咧着嘴开心的大笑。  
Castiel不由得翻了翻眼珠。  
“能猜出来的有权独享爆米花，怎么样?”Anna突然提议。  
“好啊!”Gabriel眼睛里燃起了火花,“为了爆米花!”  
“我可以接受这个挑战,”Castiel笑着伸手去抓爆米花。  
“我觉得这需要一段时间,”Anna说着眼睛亮了起来，“也许我们该看电视了。”  
这时Gabriel故意喘着粗气,把手放在胸口，夸张的说道，“Anna Milton,你是不是为了让我放弃‘星期三电影之夜’，而故意提出以爆米花为代价挑战拼写我们小弟弟的自制坏词吗?”  
“是的,Gabriel。我就是这么打算的。”  
“这是亵渎!”Gabriel视死如归的喊道，“我决不会让这发生，至少不是今天，不是这里，不在我面前!”  
Castiel受不了他的“智障”哥哥，于是他大大的翻了个白眼，冲着空气大喊道，“我喊他是一个屁眼,行了吧?”  
Gabriel和Anna立刻交换了一个眼神。  
“屁眼 ?”她有点不敢相信的重复道。  
Gabriel眨了眨眼睛,开始大笑，“这就是你被送到校长办公室的原因?”  
Castiel有点不自然，“对，差不多吧。”  
Gabriel冲Castiel的肩膀拍了一下，“好吧,如果我的弟弟或者妹妹是学校的反抗领袖,我很高兴那个人是你,Castiel。”  
Anna怒视着他，“为什么不是我?”  
Gabriel无所谓的耸耸肩，“Cass更有趣。”  
Castiel做了个鬼脸,抓起另一把爆米花,一边咀嚼一边晃到电视前,若有所思的看着他们，“家庭电影之夜是不会自动开始的,”他说着扬起了眉毛。  
Gabriel又笑了起来，“你真的变成了反抗者,对吗,Cass?”  
Anna翻了个白眼，“你们都是些神经病。”  
Gabriel满不在乎的播放《超级名模》。尽管他们最终还是会回归到Castiel是否是一个“反叛者”的讨论(Castiel坚持自己不是)，但Gabriel总是有办法坚持举行一场电影之夜,所以今天可能没有什么不同。Castiel确信同样的电影他每隔几天晚上都会看一次,因为自从Anna和Gabriel决定无论每周他们学习有繁重，他们都要有一个电影之夜。但现在唯一的问题是,Gabriel坚持以哥哥的身份选择电影,而且一旦选择就不愿改变主意。  
当电影中插播一个盗版的广告时——Gabriel笑得不亦乐乎——门铃响了,声音回荡在整个房子里。  
“额，门?”Anna不确定的问道，“但是我们都在这儿。”  
Gabriel叹了口气,认命般的站了起来。Anna和Castiel心有灵犀的相互笑着对视了一下。  
“你知道我们可以关掉这个,”Anna故意激怒Gabriel，“我们可以把它藏起来,这样我们就不用再看一遍了。”  
Castiel也在一旁偷笑，“真卑鄙,Anna。”  
“他对《蒂凡尼的早餐》做了同样的事情,”Anna皱着眉头反驳。  
“因为那是你心中的《超级名模》，”Gastiel解释道。  
这时Gabriel走进房间,重重的坐在沙发上，“Cass,有一个女孩在门口找你,”他漫不经心的说道。  
“一个女孩?”Castiel不确定的问。这真是. .太不寻常了。  
“是我,”Becky说着突然出现在门口。  
“Becky?”Castiel眼睛瞪得老大，Becky不安的移动着自己的脚，于是Castiel果断的站起来，“我们要. .额，去我的房间。”  
“我也觉得，不过,你是谁？”Gabriel这时也没心情没看电视了。  
“闭嘴Gabe,”Castiel说着拉起Becky穿过大厅。  
“记住保持大门敞开，”Gabriel死心不改的从客厅喊道。  
当他清晰的听到Anna用手拍打Gabriel的声音时,Castiel不禁得意的笑了，并且大声的说，“闭嘴Gabe。”

 

Castiel仔细的关上门,然后转身,正好面对突然闯入他私人空间的Becky，“哇,”Castiel尴尬的表示，但Becky并没有后退。  
“怎么了?”  
“跟我做爱,”她极为肯定的表示。  
Castiel茫然的眨了眨眼睛，“什么?”  
“为我撒谎。说我们. .做爱,或者其他什么的,就像你跟那个家伙一样。好吗?”她双手相合做出祈祷的动作向Castiel哀求道，“我已经厌倦作为一个失败者。没有一个女孩跟我说话,或者与我同坐。我需要你帮我。”  
Castiel默默地盯着Becky,她是认真地吗？这样行吗?“Becky. .你知道我是同性恋,对吗?”Castiel婉转而又小心的提示，“我早告诉过你了....”  
“但他们还是会说一些非常过分的话,对吗?”她突然打断。  
现在她说到他的软肋了，Castiel知道在高中不是出柜的好时机,即使他刚刚骗了Balthazar，但他知道Balthazar不会到处乱说，因为他也有秘密需要守护。尽管这并不意味着学校里没有其他同性恋小孩,但人们只是偶然才发现，而且绝大多数时间里这些人的存在感相当薄弱。  
“额. .对,但这有什么关系。”  
“有关系,”Becky表情坚定的上前迈出一步说道,Castiel不得不伸出手去阻止她，“我们可以互相帮助。或许他们只是认为你在尝试新玩意儿，这样圣经俱乐部就不会再威胁你了。”  
“我不认为这是个好主意,”Castiel仔细想了想,尽管这听起来像是一个好主意。  
”是吗?我只是想有人能跟我说话。在学校里没有人理我，就好像我是看不见的. .大家都讨厌我,所以没人想要跟我做爱....就好像每个人都特别恨我。我知道高中毕业后这一切都会好转,但现在离高中毕业还有很久,我没有一个朋友。请帮帮我。我可以. .我可以付钱给你?”  
“像一个小白脸那样?”Castiel不由得笑了。  
“不,像一个朋友. .互相激励,”她说完,自己也笑了,“或许，有点小白脸的意思。”  
Castiel看着她的笑容完全消失，他意识到她是认真的。Becky似乎想通过Castiel的谎言来寻求一个真正的声誉。Castiel觉得如果有人在学校里跟他拥有相同的名声,那么他们就至少可以一起面对它了，对吗?但她肯定会后悔的,然后他们会说他说谎,然后事情就会恢复正常。反正Castiel希望事情是这样发展的。  
“好吧,好吧,但是我们必须在一个公开的场合做。否则没有人会相信你的,”Castiel说着思考了一会儿，“Lucifer 的聚会。明天晚上。你和我将进行一场....额，其实没有做爱的做爱。”  
“好,太好了!你是最好的,Castiel。你不会后悔的!”她举起双手环抱给Castiel，给他一个尴尬的拥抱。  
Castiel拍了拍Becky的背,微笑着回答，“既然我已经答应了,那我肯定会帮你到底的。”

Lucifer每次都趁他父母出城的机会在家举行一场大的派对,其结果就是几乎每个星期都会有一场狂欢。镇上的人没有一个是真正了解他父母的，当然除了这样一个显而易见的事实，即他们大宅第在镇子的郊外,并有保安巡逻边界。而保安似乎很慷慨，他们对每周都有数百名醉酒未成年睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
派对通常开始于7点,但如果你是Lucifer的亲信，那么你就可以去的早一点(Castiel显然不属于这个小团体),所以Castiel和Becky计划八点去，但他们没有计划去了之后如何行事,毕竟计划赶不上变化，况且他们认为自己可以即兴发挥(尽管这只是他们两个天真的想法)。  
“Lucifer!”Castiel故意喊得含糊不清,仿佛吐出每一个字母都相当艰难。这引起了Lucifer的注意，因为这个派对是开放性邀请的,因此即使是在学校只有点头之交的人都可以来参加。“嗨,呃……Castiel !”他几乎的喊出来的。  
Castiel在离开前,曾带了两瓶啤酒到Becky家,然后两人吃得饱饱的出发了,所以神志不清的酒后行为很大程度上是伪装的。为此Castiel认为他非常有必要感谢Gabriel，因为这家伙在大学一年级时,基本上每次到家都是喝得醉醺醺的，所以Castiel可以根据他哥哥提供的经验，来毫不费力的来模仿醉鬼。“我们之前曾参加过一些有饮料提供的聚会，但是这里的鸡尾酒或啤酒,无论是什么。反正我告诉Becky这真的很有趣,所以我在想,我们可以私下里,就像我之前告诉她的那样,你懂的，做一些真正有趣的事情。”说完，Castiel别有用意的眨了眨眼,尽管他在Lucifer的眼中看到一丝逗乐和嘲讽。  
“大厅里,左边第一个门,”最后他说道,“你们可以. .使用客房。”  
Becky紧紧的握着Castiel,他也同样紧张的回握过去。“谢谢你Lucifer. .哦,你现在是我最好的朋友,我们应该，肯定,会有很多乐子的。”Castiel口齿不清的说完,转身拉着Becky的手跌跌撞撞的穿过人群走进大厅。  
当人群开始注意到Castiel和Becky时,有一部分人依然坚持他们会在半路刹车，二人分道扬镳，但是直到他们终于找到了一个空房间时,其他人才认识到这是真的。对Castiel来说，他要想使事情顺利发生，就必须使围观者相信这一切都是在他没有清醒时发生的，所以Castiel必须继续装醉。  
“Heeeey，Ruby!”当他们手拉手通过一群特别受欢迎的啦啦队时，Castiel故意喊得极其夸张,但Ruby什么都没说只是单纯的怒视着他,Castiel故意假装跌倒,并趁机让Becky走进客房。  
于此同时，几乎是整个客厅的人都目瞪口呆的看着Castiel关上门，扣上锁,他们中的一些人甚至贴在门外等着。当Castiel转身面对Becky时，她站在房间中央,一个灿烂的笑容挂在唇边。  
“关上窗帘,”Castiel指挥着Becky行动，这样不会被直接看到他们实际在做什么，方便假装人们期待他们正在干的事。  
“明白了,”Becky说着匆匆拉上窗帘。但当她转过身时突然被Castiel发出一阵愤怒的叹息吓到。也许他在同意与她这样做时真的没有经过大脑思考，Castiel懊恼的想。  
“哎……你必须脱下内裤。”  
Becky立刻停了下来,她的笑容逐渐消失，“什么?”  
“人们可以透过锁眼看见,”Castiel指着门口解释道。  
这或许是真的:一群人现在聚集在门,Castiel仿佛能听到他们在谈论他和Becky,尽管大多数人实际上并不知道她是谁。但他发誓他能听到在人们嘲笑一个同性恋竟然和一个女孩共处一室,Castiel试图把这些想法抛在脑后。至少这种观点有利于他,Castiel这么安慰自己。  
“……好。”  
“就这样,”Castiel说着走过去让Becky把内裤挂在门把手的锁眼上。这时很明显的从门外传来一阵叹息声，老实说Castiel觉得这种偷窥的行为有点变态。  
“我们现在怎么办?”Becky不安的问道。  
Castiel看着卧室,这显然是一个客房,貌似还没有真正被使用过。实际上它让Castiel想起酒店的房间;普通的白色墙壁,床垫整齐,在床头柜上甚至还有花朵。  
Castiel脱掉自己的鞋,Becky紧随其后,两人走到床上。然后Castiel站在床边扭头问她,“你有避孕套吗?”

 

Becky扬起头，从衣服上面伸进去，将安全套从胸罩里掏出来，“在这儿。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“你把这一直放在胸罩里?”  
她满不在乎的耸耸肩，“我喜欢性感的事情,”她说着将避孕套压在Castiel的手上，问道，“现在怎么办?”  
Castiel猛地打开包装袋,拿出避孕套,然后小心翼翼的将它塞进牛仔裤口袋里,让外包装随意的落在地上。“我们需要装得像一点，就好像这整件事是酒后随机发生的，而不是我们计划的,”Castiel解释道。  
“说得对!”Becky热情洋溢的说道,这对于一个假装第一次性经验的人来说未免太激情了，“现在呢?”  
Castiel想了一会儿说，“先做一个. .做一个呻吟”。  
“什么?”她气喘吁吁地问。  
Castiel严厉地看了她一会儿,如果他们不表现的让整个过程听起来至少有那么一点是说服性的话，那么就没有人会相信他们，“我们必须使它令人信服。看,我先来,”  
“不,不。这样我会,”Becky连忙说道,她深吸一口气。然后他们互相看了看一会儿,直到她再次开口，发出令色情明星都会愧疚的的呻吟声。  
Castiel震惊的睁大眼睛，“我都不知道你能做到这一点,”  
Becky很自豪的仰起头，“该你了。”  
Castiel点点头,发出一连串的规律性呻吟。Becky盯着他看了一会儿，然后她开始咯咯地轻笑。  
“那是什么?”她问道，“你听起来就像有人在打你。”  
Castiel做了个鬼脸，“好吧,好吧,我可以做得更好…”接着他又一次深呼吸,然后发出一阵呻吟。  
Becky点点头，“这个可以接受”。  
“开始吧,”Castiel低声说道。  
Becky露出一个开心的笑容,于是他们两个开始齐声呻吟,偶尔Becky会故意面向门口喊叫。不过,这还不够,他们制造的噪音还不够,Castiel环视着房间看看他们还能做什么。当他一脚踏在床上，床板发出嘎吱嘎吱声时，Castiel灵光一现，“在床上跳。”  
“什么?”  
“在床上跳!”Castiel又低声说了一遍。如果有人真的听到他们的谈话，那么他们整个计划将付之东流。  
“对，对，太对了，”Becky说着开始上蹿下跳，而这一边Castiel则开始敲床头板并用力靠在墙上。当Becky跳得更快并演绎出职业色情明星的风格，Castiel目瞪口呆的看着她。  
“哦,是的。是的。这里,就在这里。”  
Castiel抬起眉毛，“你挺擅长这个的,”他小声说。  
Becky一直跳到床上,很随意的耸了耸肩，“我以前看过色情片。”  
“……好吧。”  
“哦耶!”  
“是的,他妈的,Becky,”Castiel装作很享受的样子，尽管他们正在笑着互望着对方。  
“Cass，”她呻吟,并冲Castiel眨眨眼。  
Castiel转了转眼睛，接着喊道，“哦,对,对,就是在这里。就是在那儿。Becky。哦,上帝啊。”  
“啊,啊,不要停止,不要停止,“  
然后他们同时跳到床上,Castiel贴着Becky的耳朵低声说道，“大结局你准备好了吗?”  
Becky点点头,她跳向Castiel那边的床，正当Castiel还在纳闷Becky要做什么时,只见她握紧拳头,然后突然撞上Castiel的胃,这么一下把他疼得冲下床开始大口大口的喘着粗气。Castiel对突然来的这一拳太震惊,有那么一会儿他忘了自己不得不假装高潮。于是Castiel连忙大声呻吟出来,Becky的那一拳还真有点粗暴，以至于到现在他都不能顺畅的呼吸。  
“哦,”她跳到床旁边满脸是歉意的表情，“对不起,”她低声说道,“我不是故意打你那么很。”  
Castiel挥舞着一只手,朝她微笑,“为了更加真实，你必须再给给我一下。”

Becky坐在Castiel身旁的床上,她眉头紧锁着,等着Castiel再次站起来。Castiel觉得Becky有负罪感,因为他不得不等了几分钟才能站起来了。甚至当Castiel晃晃悠悠起来时,他甚至产生一种自己即将崩溃在地板上的错觉。Castiel分析是自己在伪装做爱时太用心了，所以说现在是身心俱疲，就好像真的大干一场一样。  
他们一起走到门口，Becky不停的向Castiel投射出担忧的目光，直到他向她保证一切都很好,他会没事的,而Becky必须至少看起来像她自己也玩得很开心的样子。于是Becky开心的笑了笑,Castiel也微笑地望着她。  
“准备好了吗?”他说。  
“等等!”当Castiel达到门把手时，Becky一个健步走上前,把她内裤从门上取下来，蜷放在Castiel裤子背后的口袋里。  
“那是什么?”他奇怪的问。  
Becky耸耸肩，理所当然的说道：“证据。”  
Castiel挑起眉,打开了门。结果是几乎聚集在大厅里的所有人都有意识无意识的瞥向Castiel和Becky，就好像他们突然出现在一场有关他们的谈话中一样。  
而走廊另一端的Ruby站在那里看着他们离开房间。“Becky!”她突然叫起来，“来这里!”  
Castiel转向Becky，“享受你的新的名声,”他说着微笑的望向她。  
Becky倾身亲吻Castiel的脸颊。“谢谢,”她说着走向Ruby和她的朋友们，并很快消失在人群中,而那些一直在等待他们离开房间的人也开始散向周围。  
对Castiel来说，他不是来参加高中聚会的,甚至他在这里的唯一原因就是因为他想让这一切看起来尽可能的真实。如果Castiel现在开车回家,他就可能在被Anna或者Gabriel抓住之前躺在床上。Castiel迫不及待的想跟在Anna和Gabriel呆在一起，因为他们是唯一知道真相的人(至少大部分)。  
当Castiel开始走向过道的时候,他觉得到有人一直在注视着他，而且这跟平时被别人注意的感觉不同，尽管他不知道为什么会有这种错觉。  
“Cass吗?”这时Dean的声音突然从他身后传来,这让Castiel瞬间愣住。  
“Dean，”Castiel不知道怎么回答。当然，Dean会来到这儿，而最近的Castiel的生活节奏似乎违背了自己多年来一直遵守的运转法则：说谎,与恐同的圣经俱乐部决裂,一个人在你身边多年都没有注意到你的人现在似乎无处不在——令人震惊——但面对对于最后一条时，现在Castiel所想的就只有是离开而已。  
“一切都好吗?”Dean问道。  
这边Castiel不由得发出一阵短笑，“我觉得我们所有的对话都是这么开始的。”  
Dean看起来有点尴尬,他不停的抓着自己的头发似乎很紧张的样子，“对不起。我不知道你今晚会来。”  
这时一群男孩经过他们，并对着Castiel指指点点，其中一个还在嘟囔着一些关于同性恋感染Winchester的事情,而Dean看上去更加尴尬了。  
于是Castiel说道，“我要走了。很高兴见到你,Dean。”  
“等一下,”Dean慌忙补充道，“让我送你到车边。”  
Castiel摇了摇头，“不,Dean。我不认为那是个好主意。”  
他转过身,再没说一个词,因为Castiel确信Dean会劝说自己同意让Dean送他走到车边。这有点奇怪,Castiel想。Dean从什么时候想送走我到车边的?这真是荒谬,Castiel觉得整个世界都已经倾斜了,Dean Winchester竟然想主动跟他说话。如果是Sam Winchester,Castiel还可以理解，因为他和Sam有很多共同点,他们都喜欢科学,而且他们认识多年，每天都有打招呼。但现在Dean Winchester跟他说话,而在这之前Castiel可是花了相当长的时间来安慰自己，特别是每当Castiel去找Sam时，Dean努力忽视自己的伤感。对,他承认，也许自己有那么一点点迷恋Winchester家的老大,但现在的状况并不是他所预期的未来。  
当Castiel开始变得满足于小镇的平静生活时,他也幻想过在上大学时会有一个男朋友,过去的Castiel不得不隐藏这种想法，但现在的他完全不介意了。过去的Castiel只想跟某几个人保持联系,其中还是大部分他的家人,并且直到18岁前都保持为“隐身”的无名小辈，但是现实是残酷的，Castiel所想要的从来没有实现。或许现在的他应该很满意,因为突然间整个世界似乎翻了个个儿，他成了学校讨论的焦点,他喜欢的人再也不把他当作隐形人了。  
可老实说，Castiel并不确定自己是否喜欢现在的情况。

第一章 完结


	2. 第二章

第二章  
Castiel度过了一个快乐的周末,他花了大部分的时间与Anna跟Gabriel一起,以至于Castiel都没有时间来检查他的电话,当然也没闲功夫登录facebook查看是否有他在 Lucifer聚会上的照片留传在网上。Castiel完全从苦逼的高中生活中解放出来，完全不关心那些关于他的流言蜚语，所以当周日的晚上，Castiel翻看自己的手机时，震惊的发现他已经错过了二十多个电话。当然，不用多想，它们都毫无例外的来自于Balthazar。  
当时Castiel已经昏昏欲睡,他想想他宁愿选择在明天早上上学的时候再面对Balthazar，也不是在现在就跟他回复。Balthazar叫了他二十多次，Castiel猜想这家伙要么是生气了,要么是喝醉了，所以Castiel多少有点不安。但是在他们多年的友谊中,不乏Balthazar通过打骚扰电话来捉弄自己,于是Castiel想了想决定不回复，毕竟他又不是那个打了二十多通电话的人。  
第二天,Castiel早早来到学校,调整自己的反应神经到最高值，这样才能应对Balthazar任何形式的骚扰。Castiel从第一节课就开始躲避,甚至连座位都选择最靠近门的位置,铃声一响Castiel就头也不回的跑出教室。  
Castiel是一个坏的朋友,而且他也知道,时间拖得越长,他的无视带给Balthazar的伤害就更大,甚至会威胁到他们的友谊。但这不能阻止Castiel在最后一节课后如特赦般的逃离教室。这当然不是因为Castiel不敢面对Balthazar，而是他可不想强迫自己面对这一切，这些他好不容易花了整个周末来忘掉的事情。  
当Castiel走向自己的柜子准备放书时，他突然注意到Dean就站在几步之外，或许在过去的几年内Castiel并没有真正的在意过，他甚至到现在才发现Dean的储物柜就自己的旁边。Castiel在距离较远的地方看着Dean身手矫捷的打开储物柜,这意味着Dean很快就要从视野里消失了。但是Castiel现在不是特别有心情来考虑这些杂七杂八的事情，特别是当这一天中的大部分的时间里，Castiel都在有预谋的躲着一个特别想找他谈话的人。  
“嘿,”Dean很自然的打招呼道,正在关储物柜的Castiel被吓了一跳。  
“你总是这样偷偷地接近别人吗?”Castiel反问道。  
Dean清了清嗓子，“对不起,”他带有歉意的说。  
Castiel向Dean展示了一个完美的微笑，证明自己不是一个彻底的混蛋，“不,我是. .嗯,我有点累了,”他现在练得竟然可以流利的撒谎了。  
“因为Becky,嗯?”Dean说着脸上挂出一个难以辨认的表情。  
Castiel被问的猛地往后一缩，“是啊。嗯. .不,那只是. .一次性的。”  
Dean的喉咙明显抖动一下,Castiel控制不住的盯着看。他想，吻在Dean的脖子上是怎样的感觉,突然Castiel有点尴尬——好吧,这是完全不知道从哪儿冒出来的傻念头，Castiel必须提醒自己立刻停止这种愚蠢的迷恋。  
然后Castiel注意到周围有数十人路过他们，并转头讨论他的新名声。老实说，这似乎有点奇怪,见于Castiel只有——现在可以说是跟两个人有过“关系”。现在Castiel几乎整天都能看到Becky,看到她被一群以前嘲笑过她的女孩包围着。  
这时Castiel意识到Dean从刚才开始就没再说什么了,于是他抬起头看着Dean,一个小微笑挂在唇边。  
“你真的不介意别人看到你和我在一起吗,Winchester?”Castiel试图尽可能多的以一种嘲笑的语气发问。  
Dean倒毫不在意，他笑着说，“恰恰相反。你在等人吗?”  
Castiel摇了摇头，“不,我不是,我只是认为现在的情况可能不利于你在学校的声誉,你知道吗?”  
Dean皱起了眉头，“不是的,”他反驳道，“你觉得我是那种——“  
“Cass!你到底去哪儿了?”这时，Castiel现在最不愿意见到的人——Balthazar神奇般的出现,他大喊着冲到Castiel面前，一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，“对不起,Winchester。”  
Castiel被Balthazar拖着走开，他回头透过肩膀看到Dean还站在那里看着他，于是Castiel挥手告别。随后Castiel和Balthazar在走廊的一个角落里停下。  
“Becky?”Balthazar不敢相信的大声问道，“我听说你和……Becky，从Meg那里,Cass?”  
Castiel发出一个尴尬的笑，“我本来是要告诉你的。”  
“告诉我什么?你现在是换阵营了吗?还是你准备双打?你甚至有区间吗?”Balthazar如机关枪扫射般的发问。  
Castiel耸耸肩,因为这是最简单的表达方式，而另一个解决办法就是无视Balthazar继续走,毕竟他还有拘留呢,又或者Castiel可以陪Balthazar走到他停车位，但是这期间Castiel就不得不回答他为什么不告诉Balthazar每一件小事的原因。  
“我以为你是同性恋,”Balthazar说道,并再次向Castiel翻了个白眼。  
“事情是这样的,”当他们达到Balthazar的车旁时，Castiel说道。Balthazar瞪大了眼睛,可能他意识到Castiel会先他一步结束这次谈话，“这只是一个自然的事情。”  
“但你从不去 Lucifer的派对,”他不解的接着说道，“特别是Becky。”  
Castiel咬着嘴唇。虽然整件事都很诡异，但是现在，Castiel不能违背自己的诺言,特别是在他承诺过Becky帮助她获得想要的声誉。“她只是. .叫上我,是我决定和她一起去的,因为我很无聊,”Castiel又毫无作用的补充道，“这你是知道的。”  
Balthazar认真的看着他,就好像他试图判断Castiel是否在撒谎，“没错,”Balthazar最后勉强的说到,“那我就走——”  
“他在这儿！”这时一个熟悉的声音从远处传来，Castiel扭头看到Zachariah,Raphael和 Michael三个人站在几米开外的地方。所有人都看着他,这真是很令人不安的场景，考虑他们是整个学校里最恐怖的三个人。  
Castiel做了个鬼脸，太好了，现在他不光要搞定自己的烦人的好朋友，还要面对已经脱离关系的圣经俱乐部了。他该怎么办，撒更多的谎来圆他那根本不存在的性生活吗?  
这时Balthazar移向Castiel，开口说道，“男孩们——”  
“闭嘴,Balthazar,”Zachariah毫不客气的打断,“我们在这里是要跟Castiel说话。你知道的. .罪人。”  
“不幸的是你要先和我说话,”Balthazar得意地笑着。

 

Castiel试图掩盖自己的笑容，当他需要有人支持他时，Balthazar总是勇敢的站出来，他是最好的人选，但是大部分时间里，Balthazar依然表现得像个不可不扣的混蛋。  
“离开我们学校,Castiel,”Zachariah眯着眼睛严肃的说道，“为了满足自己的欲望而亵渎上帝的行为真令人恶心。”  
“你知道吗？欲望是一种罪恶！”Raphael挑着一根眉毛说道。  
“我们正在考虑要求人们签署请愿书好把你踢出我们学校的,”Michael接着说道，“如果你不停止的话。要知道你是一个极坏的影响:鼓励他人犯罪。他会怎么说呢?”  
Castiel抬起眉毛疑惑的问道，“谁说的?”  
Raphael皱着眉毛，他们三个人显然被Castiel的辩解激怒了。“是他。大写字母‘H’。”  
Castiel转了转眼珠,Michael眼睛里闪过的某种东西,因此在他的注视下让Castiel觉得特别不舒服。  
“注意你的语气,”Michael 说道，声音压得很低。  
Castiel盯着Michael看了一会儿问道，“这是一个威胁吗?”  
Raphael向前迈进Castiel的私人空间,Castiel第一次有点担心，当Raphael是这样的靠近他，“这不是一个威胁,除非你选择继续忽视我们的建议。”  
“你们真是太荒谬了,”Castiel激动的说道,他能感觉到自己血液开始往脸聚集，“你不能因为我的滥交而把我踢出学校。”  
Zachariah满不在乎的说道，“我们可以试试。迟早你会睡了错误的人,然后其他人就想要你离开这里。”  
Castiel笑了,虽然是被迫的。但他们不能真的把他赶出学校就因为他和几个人睡觉,对吧?如果Castiel做一些非法的,或者对他人造成身体伤害，那么他或许会被勒令退学,但是…性?这是不可能的。Castiel十分确信，“这是永远不会发生的,”他坚定的说道，尽管Castiel自己都不确定自己所说的话。  
“滚开,”这时Balthazar突然说道,并怒视着他们，“我要告诉校长,你在威胁Cass。”  
Raphael在Balthazar和Castiel之间来回看了几次,但最终他示意Michael 和Zachariah跟着他走开，一句话也没留下。尽管他们几个灰溜溜的离开，但Castiel有种预感，这并不是他们最后一次找自己的麻烦。直到Raphael他们几个彻底离开自己的视野之前，Castiel都没有跟Balthazar对视,他需要跟自己的好朋友私聊一下最近的“滥交”行为。  
“额，”Castiel刚刚开口，还没说一个字，就被Balthazar打断了，“没关系,”他把一只手放在Castiel的肩膀上,安慰道，“不要别担心。”  
“不,等等,我必须告诉你一件事——“  
“我现在都没心情听了,”Balthazar摇摇头,“我要回家了。你也应该去健身房完成拘留。”  
“但是——”  
“一切都会好的,Cass,”Balthazar最后说道。  
于是Castiel眼睁睁的看着他开车走掉,这一切都不好,他和Balthazar的关系,他和Dean的关系,以及他和Raphael的关系,Castiel都不知道该如何描述自己现在混乱的状况。  
于是，在第二天午餐的时候，不该发生的事又发生了。事情是这样开始的：Balthazar说自己还有一些科学项目需要跟他的搭档讨论,所以就“无情”的离开了Castiel，Castiel甚至还没来得及说一句话,就被Balthazar抛给了几个他并不是特别了解的男孩。所以Castiel选择迅速的离开餐厅,并独自一个人坐在露天看台上。这时正好有一群足球队和啦啦队在操场上练习。这本来挺有趣的，看着其中一个啦啦队长试图引起一个足球运动员的注意,而于此同时其他足球运动员则想着吸引其他啦啦队的关注。  
他几乎都忘了Dean Winchester也是足球队的一员，学校里的八卦都在讨论Dean Winchester这学期在球场上的新目标，因为按体学院的学生的话说，Dean在球场上的表现——是“那么的难以置信。”  
Castiel看着他开始呼唤那几个在球场上玩乐的男生，尽管他们仍试图吸引啦啦队的注意，但这几个人还是听从Dean的招呼，从四面八方聚到Dean身边。Castiel扬起了眉,相当钦佩,因为他总是认为大部分的足球队成员总是懒懒散散,无法听从指令的。但现在看来，Dean在去年显然对他的团队进行了训练，Castiel突然很好奇自己为什么之前没有注意到球场上的Dean是多么的认真、严肃。  
毫无疑问，Dean长得超级帅,当然这点Castiel以前都注意到了。任何一个没有瞎、大脑健全的人都会承认Dean Winchester可能是全学校内最具吸引力的男孩。但是现在亲眼看见他只是简单的发出一个指令，就能使整个球队迅速聚集，他在每个队友面前表现出的自信和威严是如此的迷人。  
Castiel不由自主的扯了扯嘴角，露出一个小小的微笑。他从来没有见过这样的Dean,自信并对自己做什么充满了计划。因为平时的Dean看上去总有点迷失,Castiel猜测这是因为他一直与队友的关系都很一般。Sam曾经告诉过他,现实中Dean很孤独,但当时Castiel以为这只是Sam自己的一种臆想，全校最受欢迎的Dean怎么可能感到孤独。但是现在看到操场上Dean的样子，Castiel开始相信Sam认为Dean是孤单的或许是真的。  
这所有的一切对Castiel来说，就像是一场青少年危机，而他现在竟然开始为另一个知之甚少的少年而担忧。尽管上周他们有过多次巧合的碰面，但这也不意味着Castiel了解Dean。就在高中快要结束的这几周内，Castiel经历了“破瓜”，成为学校议论的中心，而现在他竟然要为一个根本不熟的足球运动员的心情担忧，干的好啊，Castiel讽刺般的在心里说道。  
“嘿！”突然冒出的声音差点把Castiel从座位上吓下来。  
他看着罪魁祸首,半张着嘴,眼睛睁大:Charlie Bradbury,一个女孩，他们有许多课是在一起上的，或许他们之前说过几次话，两次,也许三次。“你从哪儿来的?”Castiel不解的问道。当然他可没有邀请别人来看Dean Winchester——一个他几乎不认识的人——来踢足球。

Charlie对他笑了笑,Castiel突然觉得这场见面是有预谋的。她是一个漂亮的红头发,总是被一群像她一样不受大家欢迎的朋友围绕着。Castiel其实挺喜欢她的,大概是因为他们在高中时都没有特别好的朋友陪伴。“楼梯啊,”她很自然的逃避问题,并且在回头望向Castiel时，故意用眼睛指了指前面的操场，“从刚才你就盯着那里看。”Castiel有点脸红,因为她说的是对的。  
“好吧。”Castiel清了清嗓子,他将眼睛锁在Charlie身上，就好像是为了证明她错了一样。盯着Dean看是有点奇怪,只是Castiel现在才意识到，这是真正奇怪的地方。“怎么了,Charlie?”他出于好奇的问道。  
“我听说你对Becky所做的一切,”Charlie直接了当的说。  
“哦?”Castiel说着靠得近了一点，并有意的朝她抛了个媚眼,“嗯,是的,我点亮了她的世界——“  
“不对。笨蛋。我说的是你真的做了什么,”她不耐烦的说到,Castiel顿时安静了下来，“我希望你也为我做相同的事情。”  
Castiel歪了歪脑袋,皱着眉头问，“什么?”  
“我可以给你100美元。”  
“什么?”Castiel震惊了,并迅速的补充道,“不行。”  
“不行吗?”Charlie思考了一会儿，接着说道，“那150美元”  
“不。我没有…这不是一个业务。”  
现在她扬起了眉毛，“休想骗我。”  
“为什么你会这么想吗?”Castiel感觉自己完全迷茫了，他仿佛被困住了，整个人暴露在看台上，“你是一个. .额,美丽的女孩,所以我不——”  
“我是同性恋,好吗?”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“你是同性恋?”  
“是啊。但我不想让任何人知道,”她说着做了一个鬼脸。  
“好吧. .”Castiel觉得这次可能会不同。  
但Charlie的下一句话彻底打破了Castiel的希望，“所以我需要你假装和我睡觉,而我需要假装对你充满渴望。”  
“哦,”Castiel摇了摇头，同意帮Becky的忙就已经让一半的学生恨他,而另一半则嘲笑他。他想知道是否真的会有一份请愿书让他离开,如果他继续假装下去。“我不能,Charlie。我只是不能。”  
“你看,”她说着转身完全面对他。Castiel小心的在原地移动一或两寸,有意识的拉开他们两个之间的距离。“我们还有一年就高中毕业了。我只是想在我去大学之前能有什么不同. .你知道的，我想跟被不会嘲笑我,欺负我,或伤害我的人在一起。而且我可以帮助你。我可以为你做你所有有关计算机的作业。我也可以. .我意思是我不在乎会伤到别人,如果你想让我这么干的话，我甚至可以为你搞来足够多的勒索材料让你直接进入常春藤联盟的学校。我只是，需要你帮帮我。”  
这真是愚蠢,但当她睁着那双大眼睛看着自己时，Castiel有点为她难过。在理想的世界中,他想让自己的性取向成为一个秘密,直到他上大学,而现在他至少可以确定的是学校的人不在把自己当作单纯的同性恋来。这主要是因为他伪造一夜情后被迫出柜,所以考虑到他现在新的“头衔”，Castiel已经不在乎自己是否多一个了。“那好吧,”Castiel最后同意，“你和我可以. .进入门卫的壁橱里，就在在午餐时间，在每个人的面前。”  
“我们可以啊!”Charlie咧嘴春光灿烂的笑着说，“我们能做到这一点。”  
他盯着她,叹了口气，“不过我们不做爱,”  
“明白了,”她很理解。  
“我觉得你需要编一个- - - - - -”  
“要我给你口交吗?或者是打飞机?泡茶?”  
“什么是泡茶?”Castiel从没听过这个词。  
Charlie骨碌碌地转着眼睛，“你真是个处。”  
Castiel怒视着她，“你到底想不想让我这么做?”  
Charlie叹了口气，“口交，”她最后放弃般的说道。  
Castiel想了一会儿,然后耸耸肩，“好吧,嗯. .就这样吧。”  
“成交。”  
“我真是了不起,”Castiel自己感叹道。  
但Charlie扬起了眉,靠的近一点说道，“是我好吧。”  
“知道了。”  
他们坐在那里等了一会儿,这时Castiel发现操场上刚刚聚集着的啦啦队和整个足球队都消失了。毕竟午餐快结束了,如果他们真的要做这个，那么就必须趁现在。  
“准备好了吗?”Castiel说着站了起来,并伸出一只手去拉Charlie。  
她看着他的手,仿佛在重新考虑他们的计划,Castiel对此没问题，而且他相当赞许，如果Charlie能放弃这个荒谬的办法，那么Castiel并不介意把这次谈话当作一个小秘密，他们可以永不提直至进入坟墓。但Charlie开始慢慢对他微笑,并最终拉住他的手,让Castiel带领她进入走廊。  
好在没有太多人在那里,这对他们来说是好的,因为这意味着他们可以找到一个好的壁橱并躲进去。Castiel突然觉得这句话真是充满讽刺的意味（两个同性恋进入柜子）。餐厅旁边就有一个门卫的衣柜,在啦啦队和足球队的储物柜下面。所以如果在学校有什么地方可以毫无疑问的让人看到的话，那么橱柜无疑是个好地方。  
他们在到达衣柜时，已经有学生开始在走廊上晃悠，Castiel打开它,让Charlie进去后关上门。衣橱里又黑又小,Castiel能清楚的想象如果真的做爱的话，这个地方是多么的不舒服,但他还是对整个过程充满好奇。  
“那我们现在怎么办?”Charlie问。  
“我们等一下,”Castiel颇有经验的说道，“直到最佳时间”。  
这时铃声响起,标志着午餐时间的结束,Castiel举手将Charlie的衣领打开,她张了张嘴,刚想说点什么，就从壁橱外传来沉闷的脚步声。  
Castiel冲Charlie笑了笑，“准备好了吗?”他问。  
Charlie点了点头，“没问题。”

Castiel靠近Charlie悄悄地说,“你只要相信我要做的事情,好吗?”  
尽管Charlie皱起了眉头，但她还是同意了，“当然。”尽管听起来并不是特别肯定。  
Castiel伸出手,解开衬衫的顶部,然后将手移动至衬衫的底部，并将衬衫从牛仔裤里掏出来。然后Castiel后退一步，Charlie现在看起来很凌乱,但还不够有说服力。所以他又伸出手,弄乱她的头发,直到蓬松得跟鸟巢一样。  
“你搞完了吗?”她最后问道。  
Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，现在看起来差不多但是Castiel觉得还是欠点火候，所以除此之外,Castiel必须让Charlie自己主动帮忙，起码她能详细的说明白他们之间发生的那点事儿。  
“现在我需要也给你来一点，”她突然说道。  
“什么?”  
“你或许吸引了我,但我肯定是给你一辈子中最好口交的人,”她面不改色的说道，“我也要让你看起来乱糟糟的一团。”  
Castiel点了点头，说道，“对。”但Charlie直接蹲下来拉开他的裤子链,Castiel警觉的抓住她的手臂说道，“你在干什么?”  
Charlie扬了扬眉毛，“放心吧,我不会做任何事情的，我只是让这看起来更加真实一些。”  
Castiel放开她的手,尽管他抓的时间有点长，老实说，Charlie现在的举动让Castiel有点小紧张。Charlie用力拉紧皮带，让它看起来像是Castiel匆忙穿上的。然后Charlie站起来掏出自己的钱包,并取出一叠纸币，令Castiel震惊的是Charlie为什么带着那么钱来上学，他甚至都想问问她怎么会有那么多钱。Charlie把钱塞在Castiel胸前的口袋里,然后对他顽皮地眨了眨眼。  
“你准备好接受高中生涯中有关我同性恋传闻烟消云散的事实吗?”她故意严肃的问道。  
Castiel笑了笑,透过颤动的睫毛看着她，“乐意之至。”  
然后他们一起走向反锁的门，即使在壁橱里也能听到门外传来的沉闷轰鸣声,这意味着午餐时间真的过去,现在人们都挤在走廊里急于上课。这是一件好事,因为这样他们就会有充足的观众来见证“伟大的表演”。不需要过多的细节,但整件事必须看起来合情合理,就像跟Becky的那件一样。这倒提醒了Castiel，他好像很久都没有看见Becky了，他们最近的一次见面还是在聚会上她被一群女孩拉走前那短暂的一瞥。  
这时Charlie抓住他的手腕,因为他们就要离开橱柜了,Castiel抽出胳膊反而握住Charlie的手，她挑起眉毛，给他一个疑惑的眼神,Castiel耸耸肩,低声说,“即兴发挥。”  
几乎是他们走出门卫橱柜的那一瞬间，人们就已经注意到了，Castiel甚至能听到有人在对着自己身边的人说我以为他是同性恋。其实自从Lucifer的派对过后，Castiel已经习惯周围的人对他的指指点点。即使他讨厌这种感觉,Castiel也会说服自己接受，毕竟人们不会因为你讨厌而不去议论，对吧？  
Charlie并不比Castiel矮很多，所以当她毫无征兆的进入自己的私人空间时，Castiel多多少少的还是被惊到了。如果他没有假装刚刚利用午餐时间在橱柜里上演了一场激情大戏的话，那么Castiel就会毫不犹豫条件反射般的后退一步，但现在他不能退缩。于是Castiel任由Charlie靠近自己,直到她将手放在Castiel的脸上,头微微倾斜,然后他们面对面,Castiel屏住呼吸,Charlie的头又靠近一点,仿佛在敦促一个吻。当然这是一个纯洁的吻,出于显而易见的原因,但Castiel还是认为这或许是自己遇到的最温柔的一个吻。  
“谢谢你,Castiel,”她轻声耳语了一句。她略带微笑转身沿着走廊走向她的朋友,他们马上开始特别大声的询问她发生了什么事。  
这时Castiel意识到,人们仍然在盯着他和Charlie看,或者说,他们都不知道看哪一个会更有趣一些。但Castiel无所谓，他描了一下走廊,看着Charlie走掉后，他也转身迈向自己需要的方向,就在这瞬间，Castiel觉得好像所有的气息全都离开了他的肺部。  
因为他看见Dean站在储物柜前,而Dean正好看到这一幕的发生，他的嘴角微微抖动。Castiel突然脸红,他没有权利来判断他,对吗?他没有做错什么,Castiel希望Dean停止这种到处晃动的举动,什么都不做,除了瞎看。他受够了，他转过身,沿着走廊继续走,尽管他是走错了路。

关于Castiel Milton“正式开业”的新闻在学校里疯传,不光那些实际上知道Castiel做什么的学生，还包括那些三人成虎，以讹传讹的人们。而有关Charlie事件扩散的主要动力是靠她的朋友——令人惊讶的是这人数还挺大——现在需要Castiel提供服务的人已经超出小小的群体圈，有些学生Castiel甚至从前都没见过。  
而Castiel帮助更多的孩子的决定导致他见到 Balthazar 的机会越来越少，而 Balthazar的借口也越来越奇葩——从正常的没有时间跟Castiel玩（因为在跟别人鬼混）到诡异的要跟父母出门，再到根本不可能的理由（写作业！）。Castiel本想说这突然缺少最好朋友的陪伴将会导致自己严重的痛苦和难过,但老实说他还真没有太伤心，因为大多数学生的注意力都集中在他身上。尽管以一种怪异的方式，但Castiel还是挺享受这种注意的,这可不是以前的他会想到的。  
整个为了钱而装做爱的事情发生后，令Castiel惊讶的是,这些人中没有一个愿意邀他出去，以真正约会的方式。也许是由于某种“商业规则”，但是Castiel还是不可避免的怀有某种浪漫情怀，这要怪那些电视剧，所以Castiel努力使自己看起来像可以约会的类型，但令人遗憾的是约会还是没有发生。从最初的谣言变现实和被踢出圣经俱乐部，Castiel唯一得到的仅仅就是那些关注而已。  
其中就包括Meg Masters——以校园麻烦精和在教师休息室抽烟而臭名昭著。他们的相遇在周一的下午，Castiel正走向自己的储物柜。这本是无聊的一天,至少在这之前可以这么说,因为到现在为止他还没有跟Dean Winchester遇上，这就意味着Castiel还没有引起足够多的注意力引起Dean的关注，同时也使得Castiel失去观察Dean的机会，因为他到现在都不知道Dean到底在想些什么。  
当Castiel将自己的书从储物柜里拿出来时，他就已经感觉到射向自己的目光。  
“嘿,”Meg打着招呼靠过来。  
Castiel吓了一跳,他关上自己的储物柜,然后转向她，“嗨,”Castiel瞪着她，“什么. .事?”  
Meg咯咯的笑道，“我有一个请求。”  
这时Castiel脸上的表情瞬间变得十分丰富，从面无表情到模糊混乱,再到最后的商业化,一个虚伪的笑容出现在Castiel的嘴角，这或许是他被搭讪的唯一原因。“你必须支付相应的代价,”Castiel倾身靠近,笨拙地朝她眨眨眼，“天下没有免费的午餐。”  
但Meg的笑容慢慢扩大，“可不是那样的请求哦,”她意味深长的说道，“嗯,有点,怎么说呢，你也会喜欢的请求。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛,有点不确定，“你什么意思?”  
“我需要让别人嫉妒,”她理所当然的说道,嘴唇的笑容更是扩到了耳边。  
Castiel沉默了一会儿，“那跟我有什么关系?”  
“你会知道的,”Meg循循善诱,“怎么样?不是没有选择哦,考虑到你是学校新晋的荡妇。”  
Castiel别过眼睛，好吧，至少她很诚恳,而实际上Castiel到现在为止还没有好好的吻过任何人。  
“好吧,”他最后同意了。  
这边Meg倒扬起了眉毛，“没想到你真的同意了,令人惊讶啊”。  
正当Castiel刚要开口发出一个非常夸张的“什么”时，Meg侧身吻了他。或许是因为Castiel不想让自己表现的缺少经验，也或许他已经习惯于假装为情场高手，又或者Castiel真的想表演给某人看，不管怎么说，Castiel用手扶上Meg的脸颊，将她用力按在储物柜上。在Meg嘴唇张开的瞬间，Castiel趁机将自己的舌头伸进她的嘴里。当然，Meg也是一个接吻高手,即使她咬得重了一点,Castiel嘴唇可能会流血。  
最后当他们分开时，二人都是一副气喘吁吁的样子,Meg懒洋洋地搂住Castiel的脖子,依然靠得很近，“哇哦,”她带着轻微的懒散说道,他们的呼吸都有点热。  
“有效吗?”Castiel问道。  
Meg盯着Castiel背后的方向,嘴唇上挂出一个假笑。“是的,”她乐呵呵的说道,“我想这挺有用的。再见Clarence。”  
“是Castiel !”他冲着Meg喊道,但Castiel并不生气。可这一声却引得走廊上几十个人同时回头,视线全都集中在Castiel身上,但他并在意这些，因为现在Castiel唯一关心的就是在他望向Meg时，看到的那个消失在拐角处，穿着莱特曼夹克的背影。  
放学后，当Dean走向Castiel时，后者正准备在健身房的浴室里洗澡。现在Castiel都会等到其他人离开后才去洗澡，因为他不想在这种条件下被注视或者骚扰,即便Castiel是同性恋，他也不想像个小女孩一样被一群大男孩盯着看，或许是谣言的原因，现在人们对他的身体特别感兴趣。尽管现在Castiel的拘留迟到了,但他发现自己并不在乎了,只要现在他不被打扰就行。  
可是事与愿违，当Castiel腰间围着毛巾，赤裸着胸膛时,Dean突然面无表情的出现在他面前。  
Castiel吓了一跳,他试图挤出一个微笑，“你差点吓死我。”  
可是Dean一动不动，一言不发，就这么盯着他看。这. .这真的,有点毛骨悚然。  
“所以,嗯,你有事?”Castiel心虚的问,如果他能让Dean保持对话也许他就不会做什么剧烈的举动，这倒不是说Dean就是那种暴力型人物。  
“你在跟Meg约会吗?”Dean最后问道，当他说出这句话时,眉头紧锁着,脸上怒容云集。  
而Castiel几乎都要笑了,可是面对Dean严肃的目光，Castiel深吸一口气,然后吐出，“你为什么问这个?”  
“你和她接吻,”Dean咬牙切齿的回复。

Castiel转了转眼珠,为了逃避Dean的问题,他走到储物柜前，装作收拾东西的样子。当然Dean才是Meg试图引起嫉妒的对象，而Castiel理所当然的成为一个很好的靶子，考虑学校里一半的学生嘲笑他，而另一半想跟他睡觉，于是Dean尾随他,等时机成熟之后，再出手。这么一想，Castiel对自己现在突然背靠储物柜，面对Dean，二人之间剑拔弩张的状态就不吃惊了。“放松,”Castiel试图安抚Dean,“我没有约会Meg。她是. .自由的，不管她是不是你的。”  
Dean皱起了眉头，“我不……你认为我想要Meg?”  
Castiel不禁笑了，“难道我错了吗?”  
Dean盯着他狠狠的看了很久，以至于Castiel开始觉得不舒服，完全暴露在这种火辣辣的目光下。  
“Cass…”正当Dean刚刚开口时，从更衣室外传来一阵喧闹声，一大波人群要涌进来，这打破了他们之间的眼神交流。可这次Dean却没有选择一走了之,而是抓起Castiel迅速离开更衣室。Dean的手指蜷缩在他的手腕上,把Castiel拖向储物柜和墙之间的空隙。  
狭小的空间仅够容纳他们两个,甚至当Dean放开Castiel的手腕时,他仍然可以感受到他指尖的温度。外面的人群在吵吵闹闹的谈论一些愚蠢的问题，像女孩们运动服里包裹的热辣身体,但不管Castiel愿不愿意，他此刻的注意力几乎都只集中在对面的Dean身上。  
这时外面的声音似乎变得更大了,Dean也慢慢的压向他。Castiel差一点就可耻的硬了，尽管现在的状况是他不确定Dean到底想在这里做什么，考虑到他们上次有接触时，Dean像触电般的把手缩回，这么一想，他们最近一次说话好像是上辈子的事了。  
“Dean,”Castiel有点生气了,他抬头看着Dean。黑色的眼睛低头盯着Castiel，他突然有种Dean想要吻自己的感觉。这太疯狂了,不是吗?绝对不可能,Dean脑进屎了才想吻他。  
“Cass，”Dean压低声音，现在Castiel说不清这是他的想象,还是Dean真的是如此的接近。他甚至能感到Dean的呼气，慢慢的逼近。怪异的事情就要发生了,Castiel虽然并不清楚事态发展的方向。尽管他突然被誉为荡妇,可真实的Castiel依然纯洁的像一张白纸。  
Cass忍不住低声怒喝道:“Dean。”他认为如果Dean正在出于某种诡异的状态，比如近距离的条件反射作用，那么他突然的呵斥肯定能唤醒Dean残存的理智，对吗？  
“叫Castiel的那个家伙是凭空冒出的，不是吗?”突然外面更衣室中的一个男孩说道，瞬间Castiel感到自己冻结了。  
这时另一个接口道:“他吻了我的女朋友，兄弟。”Castiel辨出说这话的人叫Adam。  
“他必须滚蛋，”第一个说话的男孩又开口了，“他搞得这个学校都臭了。”  
“说得对,”第三个人也加入谈话,“我听说他曾经勾引过Novak学院的一个老师。”  
“为什么我对此不感到惊讶,”第二个男孩插进来，“可是那家伙到底是从哪儿冒出来了的?我感发誓他去年都不在这里。”  
“这都不重要，”第一个说话的男孩最后总结道,“我的观点是,同性恋必须离开这里。”  
Castiel听到这话，深深的咽了一下,他看着Dean,后者直视着Castiel,脸上挂着奇怪的表情。Castiel后退一步,尽管这里没有太多的空间，但他还是试图拉大二者的距离。  
Castiel低声说道，“放过我吧。”他把眼睛从Dean身上移开，Castiel非常担心此刻的Dean会告诉外面的那群男孩自己在这里，他会留下Castiel一个在这里被嘲笑和侮辱，而且这还是Castiel最好的结局，或许他的遭遇会更遭。  
但这些都没有发生,反而是Dean伸出手,把食指压在Castiel的嘴唇上. .这不公平,不公平,他怎么能在这个狭小的更衣室里如此的接近他，就好像Dean有权这么做。  
渐渐的，男孩们的声音终于离开了更衣室,或许他们现在要去Dean本应该在的地方做训练。一瞬间，这里就只剩他们两个,而Dean根本没有移动的迹象,直到最后他才慢吞吞地从后面的储物柜里走出去。Castiel立马呼出一大口气,他也跟着Dean一起出来，见到自己的储物柜依然开着,Castiel突然觉得与Dean相比,自己过于暴露，而且对方还穿着该死的莱特曼夹克。  
“Cass，”Dean喊道。  
Castiel转过身,说:“什么?”这次依然没有直接的回答,因为Dean再次将他挤在储物柜上。  
Castiel只是一个普通人,一个十几岁的男孩,所以他们的身体互相挤压足以使Castiel硬起来。他觉得自己的脸在充血,因为这是不应该发生的,起码不是在面对Dean的时候。是的,Castiel可能是花了太多的时间来想他，所以现在就意味着Castiel要被这窒息般的距离给逼疯了。  
“Cass，”Dean再次低声的呼唤,这次的距离近到小Castiel可以贴到Dean的大腿。  
Castiel闭上眼睛,在接触时发出一阵无意识的呻吟。Dean的眼睛突然睁大，认真的看着他。Castiel深吸一口气，“走开,Dean,”他几乎在哀求，“求你了。”这真是太尴尬了。  
但Dean没有离开,他靠得更近了,尽管Castiel努力不让自己再次呻吟声，但太难了，接触太多,这种关注，从来没有人给过他，甚至在Castiel那寥寥无几的亲吻中，所以这不可避免的令人兴奋。Castiel的整个身体充满了混乱的希望,尽管这是多么愚蠢和错误。

Dean现在把一条腿塞在Castiel的大腿内侧，衣物之间的摩擦实在是太诱惑了，而Castiel又那么的想要Dean，他是一直的这么渴望着Dean，或许这些举动是Dean在开玩笑或者故意的羞辱。但Castiel现在什么也不在乎了。他抬起头靠在储物柜上，他们之间只有很短的距离,Castiel几乎可以肯定这次Dean脸上的表情他没有读错，于是他倾身向前，将自己的嘴唇送到Dean面前，温柔的轻轻一啄，但Dean却迅速躲开。Castiel顿时感到羞辱刺痛了他的神经。  
“对不起,”他很快的说道,“我- - -”  
这时Dean猛得伸出一只手按住Castiel的脖子，Castiel发现下一秒自己就被按在储物柜上，而Dean的嘴唇也随之跟上，Castiel情不自禁的伸手抓住Dean的衣服，并默许Dean的腿向前贴近，他从嘴角溢出一个细细的呻吟。  
这个点随时都可能有人冲进更衣室,但Castiel发现自己根本没有精力去思考这个潜在的危险。他满脸通红的面对着Dean，因为情绪过于高昂而无法自由移动身体。Castiel一边沉浸在Dean的热吻中，另一边不自主的发出诱人的呻吟声，当Dean的嘴唇抽离时，Castiel甚至情不自禁的前倾去追赶,他立马把Dean拖回到另一个热吻中。同时，Dean的手沿着Castiel的身体一路向下，滑过挺立的乳尖、平坦的小腹，直到裹在腰间的浴巾前。Dean的手灵巧的穿过毛巾,手指伸进去卷曲在小Castiel上。这一切既突然又迅速,Castiel本人忍不住把臀部向探出,祈求更多的触摸，并慢慢的大声呻吟着。  
“Cass，”Dean低喘着，开始上下其手。  
按在老二上压力带来的快感无与伦比，Castiel慢慢晃动自己的臀部。而Dean则用Castiel见过的最疯狂的眼神望着他，目光中的激情和失控或许只有在Dean冲杀于球场上时才会出现，而仅仅是沉浸在这种热辣的目光中都能使Castiel达到高潮。为了让Dean继续触摸他，Castiel愿意放弃任何自制力。但Dean的眼神同时也是温柔的，他看着Castiel时就仿佛自己在望着世界上最珍贵的东西，而这些感情在球场上却是看不到的。  
“Dean，”Castiel低声喘道,“靠。”  
Dean几乎没有中断这个美好的接吻而将他们的额头靠在一起,“你这样看起来真性感,”他在他的唇边喃喃地说道。这种吞吐在嘴边的情话回响在Castiel的体内，给他带来一波又一波的快感。  
Castiel已经失去表达的能力，但是身体却十分诚实，他反复的摇摆，努力使自己更加贴近Dean，或者准确的说是Dean那充满魔力的大手。Dean将他压在储物柜上，尽管Castiel不想承认，但这种感觉真的是太美妙了。可这种幸福是不真实的，不是吗？即使在Castiel最狂野的春梦里，他也没有幻想过现在的场景----Dean在给自己手交！因为全校都知道，足球队以放浪不羁的生活态度而出名，他们既是偷心贼又是负心汉，不知道有多少女孩为他们动心，为他们心碎。  
“Cass，”Dean再次温柔的呼唤他，要将神游的Castiel再次带回现实中。Dean在抚摸他,亲吻他，十分霸道的按住他。也许这有点自私,但Castiel在自己的头脑中幻想着Dean是一个不同与其他球员的人，Dean喜欢女生，这没问题，甚至如果Dean是双性恋的话，Castiel会更高兴，因为在这之后，Dean或许就又回到那种无视他存在的状态，这样对双方都好。  
和Dean接吻的感觉真的很好,就好像他其实很早以前就想这么做。尽管Castiel认为这种奇怪的感觉是由于他最近才意识到自己对Dean Winchester的迷恋所造成的。一条煞风景的毛巾隔在两人中间，即使Dean利用全身的重量蛮横的将他压在橱柜上,即使Dean用力的将自己的嘴唇按住Castiel。但对Castiel来说这都不够，他需要的更多，更多的触摸，更多的接吻，更多的一切。  
“我....额，快了，”Castiel上气不接下气的说道。他将Dean推开一点，但Dean加快了手上的速度，于是Castiel再次倾身,吻住Dean,轻咬他的下唇,并舔了舔后将舌头也伸了进去。就像现在这样,他一有机会触摸和亲吻Dean，他就不想停下来，而他也停不下来。  
Castiel能感到一种熟悉的温暖在他的内脏边缘开始慢慢升起，并越来越近,他弓起背顶着橱柜,摇摆臀部向前在Dean手中做最后的冲刺,柔软、完美的手掌包裹着自己。以前从没有人这样触碰过他，Dean的目光完全集中于Castiel的每一个反应，这包含的太多了。可Castiel并没有感到不舒服,他只是底盘不稳，双腿发软。  
“Dean,”他气喘吁吁地说。  
最后当Castiel射出来的那一刻，Dean向前靠近,将他们的嘴唇压在一起。Castiel的膝盖几乎不能直立，要不是Dean扶着将他靠在储物柜上，Castiel毫无疑问的会跌在地上。当他从高潮中恢复,用毛巾清理完自己后，Castiel抬头看着Dean。  
突然间，气氛变得很尴尬,Castiel清了清嗓子试图理清思路。他刚刚经历了自己人生中第一次真正的性体验，而且是和一个他并认识的男孩,好吧这么说不太准确，虽然Castiel和Dean的弟弟是朋友,但这并不意味着他们俩很熟。  
Dean是一个不错的人,现在他笑着望向Castiel,这让Castiel觉得有点头晕,原因不仅仅是几秒前Castiel刚在Dean手中释放，而是一些别的什么因素让Castiel莫名的相信他。突然Dean有点怪异的笑着说道，“我不用付钱给你，对吗?”  
Castiel的嘴巴大张，哦，当然了，Dean的误解，实际上是Castiel自己的错使Dean相信他是为了钱才跟别人睡觉的。  
Castiel有点伤心的摇了摇头,他发现自己的眼泪在眼眶里打转，“不,”他试图让自己的声音显得很平静，“没有，你不用。只是，你现在能离开吗?”  
Castiel没有看着Dean离开,但当他听到身后传来更衣室关闭的声音时，他控制不住的蹲了下来。

Castiel是一个有毅力的人，但他面临着自己被一直喜欢的人认为是一个为了钱而跟别人睡觉的人，或许Castiel一直错把Dean Winchester当好人,所以现在他必须尽快的摆脱这种没有结果的迷恋。  
现在的Castiel已经轻车熟路了，所以他每天接一单“生意”，再加上Meg仍然时不时在他周围闲逛,常常用一只胳膊搂住他的腰。Castiel觉得这样很好,起码Dean会看到,他很好,完全不受更衣室事件的影响。  
Castiel告诉自己,一遍又一遍,他没有一点感觉难受的地方。绝对没有，不可能有，当然了,Dean肯定也不会伤心，即使以前他曾试图跟他有几次谈话，但Dean根本不可能像Castiel一样难过，况且Castiel并不难过！  
但现实就是,对全校来说，Castiel就是一个超级大混蛋，他的每一个无意识的举动在别人看来都是充满挑逗的。打个比方说，现在Castiel只是单纯的坐在餐厅吃香蕉，但已经有不止一个运动员向他射来暧昧的目光，可Castiel不在乎，相反他还很享受这种关注。  
美好的时刻总是短暂的，当Castiel意识到Dean Winchester正在看着他时,Castiel嘴巴先是微微张开,然后果断停止手上的动作,把香蕉放在托盘上，准备走开。Castiel脸上泛红，他试图集中注意力在任何其他事情上,但还是忍不住的瞄向Dean那双盯着自己的眼睛。在更衣室事件后，Castiel觉得Dean其实就像其他男孩一样，要么是对自己的性取向怀疑，要么就仅仅是很好奇那些有关Castiel的谣言。如此看来，Castiel也许在处理整个更衣室事件上没有自己想象当中的果断，于是他故意低头专注于自己的托盘,他希望当自己离开桌子去上课时不会再有人这么无聊的盯着自己了。  
这时从背后传来一个声音，“Castiel。”  
Castiel抬起头来，是Inias Wilson——一个从初中起就跟Castiel一个学校的男孩。他也很受欢迎，但跟Dean相比,完全不是一个级别上的，尽管如此，可每次Castiel看到他时，他的周围也总是陪伴着人。Inias平时人不错，就像Dean, Becky, Charlie以及班上的其他同学，Castiel并不了解他。  
“Inias,”他眨眨眼睛说道，“嗨。”  
“嘿。”  
“怎么了?”  
“没什么大不了的事，”Inias指了指香蕉，“挺好吃的?”  
Castiel再次满脸通红，“额，是啊。”  
“那你今晚忙吗?”  
Castiel盯着他看了一会儿，“什么?”  
“你忙吗?”Inias再次缓慢的重复道，“今晚?”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“忙。”  
“那周五晚上有安排忙吗?”Inias笑着又问道，“需要我帮你打发时间吗?”  
“Inias . .你在约我出去吗?”Castiel不确定的问道。  
“没错,”Inias肯定的回答。  
Castiel透过Inias的肩膀可以看到Dean正在远处伸长脖子张望他们，于是Castiel决定,是时候将注意力从Dean身上移开,办法就是他可以和别人约会，而不仅仅挂死在Dean Winchester这一棵树上。所以，Castiel果断的回答，“我愿意。”  
Inias又笑了. .是的,他对Castiel的决定很高兴，“那我七点来接你。”  
Castiel也微笑地望着他，“我等你。”  
然后Inias举起手向Castiel告别时，餐厅结束的铃声正好响起,Castiel看着他离开后,也端走了自己的盘子。目前看来放弃Dean Winchester比Castiel想象的要容易，尽管他故意无视自己胸前阵阵发闷的感觉。  
小镇边缘上有一家餐馆，它红色菜单上的内容或许没有什么新意，但名称和份量会稍稍不同，可价格却是一般餐馆的十倍以上。所以Castiel理所当然的被Inias选择的第一次约会的地方所震撼。这个餐馆真大啊，而且更为夸张的是在大厅的角落里竟然还有一位白发苍苍的胖老头在悠然的弹着钢琴，或许是某首奏鸣曲，如果Castiel没记错的话。  
虽然他们要去的餐厅很贵，但里面还是有不少的孩子,尽管现在已经过了八点，但他们还是花了一点时间才到那里，而且停车也搞了很久。Inias则设法在这段时间里尽量给Castiel留下好印象，他似乎做到了，因为起码从Inias开着跑车来接Castiel的那一刻开始，直到现在他都没有再想起Dean Winchester。虽然Inias一路上自说自话，并没得到Castiel的回应，但他表现得毫不在意。  
“这真是一个美丽的餐厅,”Castiel说着坐到Inias对面的位子上。  
Inias从菜单抬中起头，漫不经心的回复到，“还好吧。”  
从Castiel现有的印象来看,Inias显然习惯于这种比较奢华的地方，他清了清嗓子,有不耐烦的看着周围的餐厅。除了带孩子的父母以外，还有几对貌似也是来约会的，其中还有几个看起来也像是第一次约会。  
大部分的服务员像是高中生或者大学生，年龄大约在21岁左右，Castiel专注的看着某几个正在相互交谈的服务员,试图判断他们来自哪个学校。但似乎没有一个是熟悉的,于是Castiel扭头转向Inias,余光瞥到其中几个服务员在跟客人说笑。  
“这里的服务不好,“Inias虽然没有抬头,但Castiel觉得他是在跟自己说话。  
于是Castiel发出一阵尴尬的笑声，“是的,”他附和道。Castiel在流言四起以前一直都没有什么社会交际，所以他必须努力使自己真正意义上的第一次约会顺利进行，无论最后结果如何。于是Castiel放下菜单再次强调，“确实很糟糕的。”  
此时Castiel听到从靠近厨房大门那边的桌子上传来一阵骚动,而他碰巧抬头看到一个服务员拿出一个生日蛋糕,蜡烛点燃成一个完整的“10”字，上面还撒有蓝色的糖衣。Castiel一瞬间觉得服务员似乎有些熟悉，于是他再次抬头张望，这一次Castiel终于明白这种莫名的熟悉感从何而来了。原来是Dean Winchester刚刚走出厨房,手里还端着一个孩子的生日蛋糕。

Castiel根本控制不了自己的身体，甚至看着Dean就能使他硬起来。Castiel清楚的记得那种感觉，Dean给他手交时的快感，他在自己耳边窃窃私语的情话，Castiel现在似乎还能感受到Dean的手按压在脖子上的触感。这些历历在目的回忆促使他在椅子上不安地转动。  
“我不知道Winchester在这里工作,”Castiel装作很随意的样子说道。尽管他现在正在与一个真正对他感兴趣的人约会，但Castiel还是忍不住瞟向Dean的方向，他拿着生日蛋糕站在一个小孩面前,并微笑的看着孩子的父母。看到这，Castiel也禁不住弯了嘴角，露出一个浅浅的微笑,可是内心里他依然恨自己这么容易的就被Dean影响了。  
“什么事这么好笑?”Inias的疑问把Castiel拉回现实。对啊，他现在在跟一个男生约会,一个想要与他公开露面的男孩。在一定程度上,这可以算向前迈进了一大步。因此Castiel是不会因为Dean的出现而把这个约会搞得一团糟的。况且Dean不愿约他出来，Dean是足球队的一员,Dean总是追逐女孩。  
“Winchester，”他说着清了清喉咙,“我说我不知道他在这里工作。”  
Inias不感兴趣的看了一下Dean,表情空白的说道，“是的,”然后他把注意力放回到Castiel身上，“我很高兴我们现在能坐在这里,你知道吗。”  
当Castiel再次抬头望向Dean站着的地方时，却惊讶的发现自己已经看不到他的人影了，于是Castiel转向Inias笑着说道，“我也是,”接着他停了一下又补充道，“我必须承认. .我其实很惊讶。”  
Inias眨了眨眼睛，“为什么?”  
Castiel立马脸红了，“我只是. .我不知道你会喜欢我,”他犹豫的说道，“我也不知道你喜欢男人。”  
在Inias回答之前，服务员走了过来。她是一个拥有金头发的女孩，有一个马尾辫,脸上似乎总是挂着笑容。Castiel怀疑她的老板或许会解雇她，如果她继续这样看起来一副很随意而不是上班的样子。  
“男孩们,”她咯咯地笑着说，“我能为你们做点什么呢?饮料还是食物?”  
“我要一杯水,”Inias回答道。  
然后女孩低头看着Castiel，他不安的在座位上动了动,最后说道，“健怡可乐”。  
“吃的呢?”她将身体靠近Castiel,咧嘴一笑，“有时我们这里做龙虾。”  
当Inias开始笑的时候,Castiel才意识到这原来是一个笑话，于是他也朝她笑了笑说道,“那我要螃蟹,谢谢。”  
“我要龙虾，”Inias说道。  
“那里可不止一只龙虾,”服务员笑了，“你得亲自过来挑选新鲜的。”  
但Castiel马上睁大眼睛,摇了摇头果断的拒绝，“不要。”  
“不要?”Inias疑惑的重复道。  
Castiel可不想让Dean知道他在这里。对,这或许有些幼稚,但他忍不住,Castiel不希望再面对那个通过暗示付钱而羞辱他的男孩了。所以他不想让Dean知道他在这里吃饭,如果可能的话Castiel希望今晚都不要再看见他。  
于是他伸出手抓住Inias的手,然后望着服务员微微笑了一下，“你帮他选就行，他不挑剔。”  
服务员最终点点头,带着困惑的表情走了。好吧,这都怨他，但Castiel真的不想独自一个人呆在这里，一想到他竟然在Dean工作的餐厅吃饭，这就足以让Castiel做出一些愚蠢的决定。  
“你可真漂亮,”Inias倾身向前悄悄的说道。  
Castiel搞不清他是否在开玩笑,所以他也俯下身子回答道，“你没听说过我的名声吗?”  
“其实我宁愿了解你本人而不是你的声誉,”Inias一边说着一边握了握Castiel的手。  
Castiel能感觉到自己的脸有点发热，他没有预料到Inias能如此的迷人,或者说真心喜欢他。实际上这种喜悦感现在充满了Castiel的整个身心，有人竟然能不求回报的真正注意到他。但不知怎么的，Castiel有点恨自己的大脑，因为他现在满脑子想的都是别人，不是眼前的Inias,而是那个本应该忘记的Dean。  
服务员在给他们上了饮料的几分钟后,告诉他们,他们的食物将在大约二十分钟后做好。其实Castiel并不是太饿,主要原因就是他为这个约会做准备而太过紧张。  
在等菜的过程中，他们的谈话呆板又尴尬,尽管Castiel已经额外用心的听Inias讲故事，并附和那些不好笑的笑话。但Castiel可以肯定他们之间绝对没有可能,可即使如此，Castiel现在也迫不及待的希望他们俩能彼此对眼然后一起离开，或者做一些其他有趣的事来让自己忘记Dean的存在。  
“嘿,你是怎么想《红字》的?”Inias突然问道。  
但Castiel的注意力完全不在这上面，因为他看见Dean刚刚走出厨房,手中的盘子里放着食物,正当Dean准备迈步时，他停住了。尽管这盘菜不是他们点的，但Dean却站在那里一动不动，他的目光在Inias和Castiel之间来回徘徊。看上去他好像要说点什么,但他没有,Dean只是呆站在那里保持嘴巴半开的姿态,似乎他很想加入到Castiel正在进行的尴尬的谈话中。  
这时他们的服务员出现在了厨房旁边,并站在Dean身后满脸不耐烦的表情。这是今晚Castiel第一次见她没有微笑。实际上，这倒让Castiel松了口气，至少有些事情还是正常的。  
这边Inias正期待地看着他,但Castiel突然觉得自己动弹不得,甚至无法呼吸,因为此刻Dean的目光像烙印般射在自己身上。  
“我们该走了,”Castiel突然站起来。  
服务员望着Castiel和Inias,手中还端着食物，“什么?”她有点恼怒的问道，这可能是今晚第一次。  
“为什么?”Inias同样不解。  
“我……过敏,”Castiel结结巴巴的说道，“对贝类。非常严重的过敏。”  
“那我们真的应该离开这里,”Inias说着转向服务员，“账单,谢谢。”  
Castiel连忙说道，“没关系,我来。”他伸进口袋,抓出一张折叠起来的纸。其实当初Castiel并没有太高兴，在他收到Michael的礼券用来弥补圣经俱乐部拒绝Castiel的实验时,但现在看来，这个东西还是有用的。“我有一个优惠券。我们走了吧，就现在，好吗?”  
Inias点点头,然后Castiel抓起自己的夹克,默认Inias的手放在自己的腰间，两人一起走出去。Castiel其实是花了很大的力气才没有甩开Inias的手——这一切都是因为Dean以及他看Castiel的样子，就好像他从来没见过一个真正的同性恋,直到他亲吻了Castiel,然后一切都毁了。

 

第二章 完


	3. 第三章

第三章

夜晚凉爽空气似乎帮助Castiel清理了思路，即使从餐厅走到Inias停车的地方路途并不遥远，但Castiel还是很高兴能有人不在意他人的目光而在公共场合搂着自己。  
“你之前可没有说过你不适应海鲜餐厅,”Inias悄无声息的说道。  
Castiel抬头看着Inias微微一笑，“我,呃. .忘记了。”  
“如果你不想这么快离开，那我们可以去另外一家餐厅,”Inias提议。  
Castiel皱起眉头思考,这时Inias放开他的腰,转了个方向,然后站在他的面前。他们在停车场的角落里,这里没有灯光照射,而且从他们站的地方来看，餐厅的轮廓也很模糊。所以突然间,Castiel有点小紧张。  
“Cass，”Inias低声说道。  
“叫我Castiel,”他固执的更正道。  
Inias不在意的笑了笑，“Castiel,好吧,我其实很期待晚上的这一部分。”  
Castiel不解的皱起眉头，“什么?”  
“你看……我这里还有一百美元,来支付接下来的服务,”Inias说着,把手伸进口袋里，挑着眉掏出一个皮夹。  
Castiel突然觉得好像有人朝他的肚子来了一拳,同时他也感叹于自己的愚蠢。当然了，Inias才不会跟他来一场真正的约会，这些殷勤的举动不过是为了掩盖真正的目的而做出的假象。尽管他是唯一一个向Castiel购买服务前提供晚餐的人，就像某些富有骑士精神的愚蠢尝试。  
Castiel试着将自己的表情调整得更加冷漠，“那我们为什么还要约会呢?”他尽量使自己平静地问道。  
“你来告诉我啊,”Inias说着向Castiel迈出一大步。  
Castiel摇了摇头,皱着眉头说，“事情不是这么办的,Inias。”  
“哦,来吧,”Inias大笑道,他选择更近一步而不是离开，“我知道你都快问学校里一半的人要过钱，所以别搞得好像你——”  
Castiel自动的抬起手，双掌向外，已经做好推开Inias的准备，“不要这样。”  
“别装贞洁烈妇了,Castiel。我还带你去吃饭了,不是吗?”  
Castiel再次无助的摇了摇头,他感到自己的喉咙在绷紧,着似乎预示着他可能马上就要做出一些尴尬的举动，比如在Inias面前失声痛哭。“我只是说我和别人做爱要钱。我不是…真的与人们做爱要钱。”  
但Inias贴得更近了，“哦,当然。”  
Castiel往前推了一点点,于是Inias改变姿势，移动一下后立马将自己的嘴唇贴在Castiel脸上。或许不到一个小时前，Castiel肯定会为别人用嘴巴堵住自己而高兴，但现在仅仅是这个想法就让他觉得恶心。  
“住手,混蛋。”  
“来吧,你到现在都不能省去这些拙略的演技——“  
Inias开始逼近,他用一只胳膊环着Castiel的腰,这些触摸带来的冲击足以让Castiel把手从Inias胸部移开,可这只会让Inias更加方便的接近自己。  
“放开他,”Dean的声音忽然传来。Castiel从来没有像现在这样期待过Dean的不请自来，Inias瞬间被大力拉下,几乎有点脱臼,但他随后又被Dean狠狠的推向远处,此时的Dean脸上挂满了浓浓的杀气。  
Castiel冲Dean眨了眨眼睛,尽管他仍然含着点点泪水，“Dean，”他缓缓的喊道。  
Inias好不容易调整好状态，直接走到Dean面前，“你他妈的是哪棵葱?”  
“他告诉过你停止,所以你他妈的最好停下来,”Dean怒视着他。接着他转过来面向Castiel,当Dean的目光射过来时，Castiel忍不住的感到胸口有点轻微的发闷。“Cass,你是要他停止吗?”  
“对,”他点点头。  
“哦上帝啊。去你妈的。真他妈的浪费时间,”Inias黑着脸大声抱怨道，但随后他挺直了后背，准备转身离开,“可我他妈的还为你花了钱。”  
Castiel狠狠的咽了一口吐沫,然后咬住嘴唇，试图憋回眼泪。他可不打算在这里哭泣。他不能哭。起码不是在Dean跟Inias面前。Castiel低头看着手里拿着的皮夹，然后把它扔向Inias背后停车的地方。“给你。带着它消失吧。”  
“你听见他说的了,”Dean再次杀气十足的威胁道。  
然后他们两人站在那里,直到Inias钻进自己的车里,飞驰的逃离停车场,他甚至懒得再次怒视Castiel和Dean，当他离开的时候。Castiel倒是挺庆幸Inias没有再次发怒。  
“我开车送你回家,”Dean过了一会儿说道。Castiel转过头看着他，尽管Dean仍然看起来很生气,他不知道这是不是因为Inias或者他要做的事。但现在的Castiel根本没有走回家的精力，于是他点了点头,设想了一下回家的路上，或许一个人沉浸在自己的思考里比跟Dean一起回家要更难熬。  
但事实证明，后者不仅仅是尴尬。因为他们之中没有一个人想说话,所以一路上都是沉默。Castiel只能望向窗外，呆呆的看着无关的风景，懊悔自己为什么不选择一个走回去。就连收音机的音量也是如此的小，以至于Castiel根本分辨不出歌词。  
最终车停在了Castiel家的房子前,他为了看起来不那么的粗鲁而转向Dean说再见，但Castiel却发现Dean在盯着自己,同时双手紧握着方向盘,用力之大都使得他的指关节开始变白。  
“让我送你到门口,”Dean说道。  
Castiel不禁笑了，“你不必因为Inias而表现得格外绅士,Dean。”  
Dean死死的看着他，直到Castiel承受不住这样的对视，而把目光移开,他看着自己的手，好像它们是全世界最有趣的东西。  
“这不是我的原因。”  
Castiel感到脸颊有些微热,他清了清嗓子，“绅士风度是你的默认状态吗?我觉得你的储物柜可不这么想。”他本来希望这听起来像一个笑话,但不知怎么的话从Castiel嘴里说出却带着微微苦涩。他低头看着大腿，“更糟糕的事情也发生过,”他仍然无法抬头与Dean对视,“我会没事的。”  
“Cass，”Dean的声音听起来支离破碎。他沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻的说道，“看着我。”  
当Castiel抬头看着Dean时，他发现自己即使在这种暗淡的光线下也能数得出Dean脸上的雀斑,如果他花足够长的时间，他甚至可能计出Dean的睫毛根数。Castiel咽了咽，不安的问道,“Dean?”  
“Cass，”他说着别开头，“那天——”  
Castiel急忙打断，“不,”他深吸了一口气，“我不想谈。”

尽管Castiel嘴上在拒绝，但当他看到Dean越来越近时,身体却僵直一动也不动，直到他能清楚的感觉到每次Dean呼出的空气。Castiel艰难地咽了口唾沫,试图在Dean眼睛中搜寻任何犹豫的迹象，但什么也没有。这让他有点难过,因为Dean表现得是这么的果断。似乎是每次，只要Castiel认为终于有人想吻他时,事情一般就会变得很简单,因为这不再是他一个人孤守的秘密了。但对Dean来说，他肯定不会向世界宣布,他喜欢男孩,尤其是一个像Castiel的男孩,考虑到他当前的声誉。  
尽管Castiel的大脑在向他嘶喊着在一切发生之前赶快停止,因为一步之错就会导致两个结果：a尴尬，b 心碎。可Castiel依然歪着头，方便Dean侧身进来，并将自己的嘴唇轻轻前送，敦促Dean的亲吻。这或许是Castiel有生以来最纯洁的吻,因为是Dean，所以Castiel发现自己身体竟然不受控制的略微向前试图更加贴近Dean，但这时Dean却退出了。  
“Cass，”Dean温柔的说道，“我想说的只是.....“  
Castiel没有退开,他只是摇了摇头，比起心痛的结局他宁愿选择面对尴尬的局面，“不要说了,Dean。”  
Dean有点无奈的点点头,他一只手按住Castiel的脖子,轻轻的将他推到车门上,诱使Castiel发出一阵呻吟。Dean一边继续亲吻，一边上下抚摸，指尖沿着Castiel的脖子到脸颊，然后移到双臂上。Dean的一条腿压在座位中间，就在Castiel的大腿之间。如果他稍稍抬起臀部,靠近一点,Castiel就清楚的知道接下来会发生什么,但Castiel仍有一部分疑惑，他不明白为什么Dean会亲吻他。  
Castiel之前从来没想到Dean会注意到他，当然除了更衣室里发生的那件事,那么为什么他现在才对Castiel表现出如此大的兴趣，是因为对谣言的好奇吗?上次他俩在一起厮混时，Dean还毫不遮掩的开玩笑说付钱给Castiel。尽管学校里有一半人说的都不是真的,但不管怎样Castiel喜欢让他们觉得这似乎是一个游戏，就好像这样做没有人会受伤一样。但现在情况改变了,Balthazar几乎不理他,现在的Castiel是孤家寡人。  
“等等,”他上气不接下气的退出来说道。但Castiel马上都要再次屈从于欲望，尤其是他憋见Dean泛红的脸颊,丰满的嘴唇,大大的眼睛。尽管他自己确信,Dean这样只是为了能在学校提供谈资，他根本没有现在表现出的半点诚意。  
“怎么了?”Dean不安的问道，“我做的不对吗?”  
Castiel摇了摇头，“不…对。额，我- - -”  
“Cass?”Dean不解地说道，“我还以为你……”  
Castiel突然间身体僵硬,他猛地一下推开Dean,他不愿听到Dean为此寻找的任何借口。“Dean，你以为我是什么?很容易就上手的吗?”当Castiel说出这句话时，他感到自己的喉咙发紧，“你为什么吻我?因为你听说我是很随便的人吗?”  
但此时的Dean看上去似乎受到了冒犯,Castiel不得不把目光移开一会儿,然后Dean突然冲过来把Castiel带进一个拥抱,并不断的道歉说，“没有。他妈的。Cass,你在跟我开玩笑吗?这么多年来，我一直都想吻你。”  
“这可真有趣,你才刚刚开始注意到我,Dean,”Castiel故意打断,因为他越在意Dean说的话，实际上，这. .就越不可能是真的。  
“Cass,我多年来一直关注着你,”Dean皱着眉头反驳道，“但你总是逃跑。”  
Castiel突然觉得浑身发冷，“不,”他坚持说道，“不,你没有。你从来不跟我说话。”  
“我只是不知道说什么,”Dean悄悄的辩解道。  
“不,”Castiel再次坚决的摇了摇头，他转过身,拽着门把手,打开了几英寸，最后说道，“我现在只想回家。”  
尽管Dean看起来比他更受伤,但他最终还是点了点头，“好吧,”他勉强同意，“我们学校见。”  
Anna在大约半个小时以后敲了敲他的房门，因为Castiel是一路小跑冲上楼梯，“砰”的一声关上身后的门,他既没有跟Gabriel说话，也没有跟Anna打招呼。如果他们的父母在家，Castiel也不会说什么，但幸运的是——或者不幸的是，这取决于你如何看待这件事——他们基本上不回家。  
Castiel从回来就一直坐在床上看自己抄写的《红字》，现在的他迫切的需要这本书来清理思路。但看着看着，Castiel就变得越来越厌烦，他讨厌这本书，讨厌学校的八卦，讨厌这些事情几乎都是相同的。  
然后Anna走进来，并坐在他的床边,而Castiel依然倔强的低着头。她伸出胳膊将他们的手叠在一起，“我应该为你担心吗?”她尽量平静的问道。  
“不用,”Castiel虽然嘴上拒绝，但心里也不确定。  
Anna扬起了眉毛，“如果需要，我就在这里。”  
他看着她,看到她的表情,是有关——  
现在Castiel不淡定了，他一直愚蠢的认为他能让曾经发生在学校里的谣言远离自己的姐姐,虽然他意识到她可能已经知道,她只是在等待Castiel亲自解释它,而Anna一次都没有逼问过他,反观Castiel所做的，所有的举动都是在黑暗中将她越推越远。  
简而言之,Castiel觉得自己就像一个混蛋。  
“我撒了一个愚蠢的谎言,”他看着自己的膝盖说道，“所以现在人们只是. .人们不再喜欢我了。”  
Anna皱起了眉毛,“别胡说,Cass。你需要告诉我发生了什么事，所有的经过。”  
Castiel叹了口气,将双手搅在一起，“我已经. .假装,嗯,我不知道怎么说…类似男版的妓女?”  
Anna轻轻笑了，“没关系,继续。”  
“我没有做任何的事情，我已经. .虽然我没有做，但我也没有否认,”他说着想起之前无数的孩子,没错Castiel甚至记不得他们的名字,或者他为他们做了什么，“这是不对的，是吗?”  
Anna的表情有点软化，“关键是你的感觉，Cass。谎言给你带来幸福了吗?”  
Castiel抬头看着她,摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“那就是你的答案,”她说道。

Castiel擦了擦眼睛,尽管他没有哭，但也快了。“我只是. .我认为这是一场游戏,。一开始人们愿意跟我说话这很好,因为人们终于知道我的名字了，然后是Raphael，他表现得像一个混蛋，但没关系，我可以处理这个。可你要知道被人议论和关注是一种多么好的感觉，于是我一直撒谎,撒谎,但现在Balthazar真的不再和我说话了。还有一个家伙，我以为他喜欢我,但他其实是为了性，并要求付钱给我。而我. .每个人都讨厌我，即使是Dean，甚至是那些我以为永远不会恨我的人也开始恨我了。而且我也恨我自己，我真的很懊悔。”  
Anna紧紧的拥抱着Castiel,抚摸着他的头发,直到刘海以平滑的方式附在他的额头上，就像Castiel还只是一个十三岁的孩子。但他不介意，Castiel很高兴能这样跟Anna坐在一起，因为她根本不会在意他现的名声。  
“我该怎么办?”Castiel依偎在Anna怀里问道。  
“你想怎么做?”Anna反问他。  
Castiel想了一会儿。他想怎么做?他想要回到事情开始以前的样子，他想再次和Balthazar成为朋友,他想自由的走在走廊上而没有人在背后喊他“娘炮”，他想知道自己究竟能跟Dean怎样，如果这些谣言从未开始过。  
“我想让人们了解真相,”Castiel最后决定。  
Anna扬起了眉,但令人鼓舞的是她笑了，“那么这就是你的答案。”  
“我现在该怎么办?”Castiel充满了迷茫，“我不知道如何让每个人都知道并相信真正发生和没发生的事。”  
“你可以纠正他们?”她提议道，“然后告诉大家你在撒谎。”  
“说起来容易做起来难,”Castiel垂头丧气的说道，“谁会相信我?”  
Anna点了点头，“的确。但他们会相信别人,不是吗?你只需要让那些人说出真相就行。”  
Castiel看着她,突然笑了笑,他倾身向前压着Anna的脸颊，大力亲吻她，“你是一个天才,”他高兴的说道，“你愿意帮忙吗?”  
Anna遗憾的摇了摇头，“我认为你自己会有一个合理的安排,”接着她补充道，“除此之外,我现在必须到图书馆去。”  
“现在?”他吃惊的问道。  
Anna咯咯的笑了，“大三的优势，Cass。”  
她关上门,此时Castiel觉得他从来没有现在这样充分感受到自己是多么的幸运，能有这样一个充满爱心的姐姐，无论发生什么，她总是在那里。而且Castiel高兴的是她没有大惊小怪,尤其是当他开始详细描述事情的原委时(对于Dean， Castiel只是简单的提了几句)。  
于是他打开手机发了一条消息给Dean，“我们可以谈谈吗?”然后Castiel集中精力思考接下来该怎么做，他在手机中找到Becky的号码，这个号码在他们一起去Lucifer的派对那天起就一直呆在自己的手机里，因此Castiel决定从一切事情起源的地方开始，他不再犹豫，立即拨起这个号码。  
在第三次铃声响起的时候，Becky拿起了电话，她高兴的说道,“嘿,是你。”  
“嘿,”Castiel小心翼翼的问道,“你这会儿说话方便吗?”  
他能听到从电话里传来的声音,Castiel不知道在那次事件后，Becky被多少人邀请来参加派对。“可以,我猜,怎么了?”她兴高采烈的问道，“难道你想再重演一遍?”  
Castiel甚至可以在电话里听到从背景中传来的笑声,但他转了转眼珠说道，“我真的想和你谈谈,”他顿了一下说道,“这很重要”。  
“哦,”这下Becky换上一种严肃的口气问道,“怎么回事?”  
实在是没有更好的表达方式，无论Castiel是多么的想找到一个两全其美的方法，但他必须以让Becky同意为首要目的，“我需要你告诉每一个人，有关我们两个的事情不是真的,”最后他决定飞快的一鼓作气说出来。  
然后线的另一端沉默了一会儿，“绝对不行,”她果断的拒绝，“我花钱买了你。”  
“我不认为人们再相信我了,Becky,”Castiel据理力争，“而且我也不能再这样继续下去了。”  
“那不是我的问题,”Becky冷漠的说道，“你说你会没事的。但现在你却告诉我你不想继续下去，就因为你开始担心自己的名誉了。你知道我现在有多少朋友吗?嗯?”  
“Becky！”  
“-不!我不想听了。我挂了。”她一口气说完,然后迅速的将电话挂断。  
Castiel难以置信地盯着他的手机看了一会儿,然后试着拨打下一个号码。但是随后被打电话十几个人要么故意不接,要么直接拒绝,要么冲Castiel大喊大叫,指责他是骗子。直到现在，Castiel才意识到,让别人说真话比他最初预期的要难得多。部分原因是人们不愿说出真相，而唯一一个从整个谎言中遭受痛苦的是Castiel，其他人不用承担任何不良后果,因此没人会真正关心Castiel现在的处境。  
他把手机扔在床上,盯着它,好像祈祷有人能突然打电话过来告诉他该怎么做一样。Castiel不想去找Anna，那样只能向她表明自己又失败了(他不能这样做,而且不管怎样,考虑到她很有可能会在图书馆熬通宵)。Castiel想了一下自己可以求助的人的名单，现在只剩下两个名字了,两个他可以指望的人。  
Castiel有些颤抖，他拿起电话,拨打其中一个号码。当Castiel听到电话响起的那一刻，他几乎就要切断电话。快速的心跳“砰砰”的在他胸膛里回响，电话终于被接通了，而Castiel几乎可以肯定自己就要昏过去了。  
“Dean吗?”他问道，甚至连声音都是不稳的。  
而另一端的Dean则清了清嗓子，“对,是Cass吗?”他的声音听起来太安静了,似乎有点沙哑,就好像刚刚哭过一样。Castiel对自己的思想现在还能娱乐表示震惊。  
“我——”Castiel刚刚开口,但一种内疚感油然而生，“我需要你的帮助。”

Dean依靠自己的人脉关系花了几个小时寻找帮助,但事实证明,只有两个人愿意提供援助。那也行,Dean认为至少在最后还是有人愿意帮忙的，况且有时人越多并不意味着结果会更好。  
Castiel早上醒来时感觉好了一点，仿佛一切都恢复自然。尽管现在Castiel还是只要一想到Inias，依然鸡皮疙瘩一地，他不敢想象如果没有Dean的即时干预，会是怎样的后果。大约十一点时，Castiel接到Dean的短信说他“几个小时以后再联系”,Castiel竭力忽略他胸口的小跳跃,当看到来自Dean的消息时。  
几个小时后，Castiel几乎是全速冲下楼梯打开门，Dean在门外笑着说道,“我带增援部队来了。”然后他退开一步，露出站在后面的Sam——满脸的微笑，和一个与Sam差不多大的女孩，她留着棕色短发,叫Ava。  
“Sam跟我是一个好组合,”Ava说道，她似乎在作某种解释。Castiel在Ava和Sam之间来回看了几眼,有点困惑人数是如此之少，特别是这次涉及到一个大胆计划，那就是把Castiel的名誉从现在的“声名狼藉”拉回到原来的“默默无闻”。老实说，这是有史以来第一次,Castiel对自己沉默寡言的状态非常满意。  
“我们必须使计划顺利进行,”Dean信心满满的说道。Castiel的心跳或许漏了一拍，但他马上意识到这样有点自怨自艾。  
“你们已经有一个计划了?”Castiel有点吃惊的问道。  
“我们尽量做到,”Dean说着对他露齿一笑，Castiel眨了眨眼睛,然后Dean的微笑瞬间消失了,就好像Dean突然记得自己不应该那样看着Castiel。  
“好吧,”Sam清了清喉咙说道,但他明显有点紧张，“第一步:我们早上黑进学校的广播台；第二步:Castiel告诉整个学校他的故事；第三步:Cass被正名，而且每个人都不会忘记。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛,不敢相信的望着Sam，“就这么简单?”  
Sam对他咧嘴一笑,“是啊,”他接着说道,“就这么简单。我们曾半开玩笑地设想与每个涉事的人单独谈谈，但这个方法显然更好，因为这样整个学校都能知道事情的真相。”  
Sam已经显然设想了整件事，并充分考虑到计划的可执行性，虽然大部分人或许不会赞同黑进学校广播的想法。但Castiel认为这个计划可以迫使自己主动说出真相，这样的方式是最好的，因此他对这整个计划的操作没有任何意见。  
Castiel抬头去寻找Dean的身影，他显然已经在早上听过Sam谈论整个计划的详细过程，因此现在的Dean只是专注的盯着Castiel，另一面心不在焉的听着Sam是如何安排自己第二天的任务。但当Dean发现Cass在看着自己时，他马上收回了目光。但现在的Castiel很想亲吻Dean，是的他确实这么想,但目前他们之间的关系被搞得乱七八糟,错综复杂，所以他确信Dean应该不会想再吻他了。  
这边Sam和Ava继续认真的讨论着计划，而Castiel发现自己不自主的又开始瞄向Dean。  
“Dean,”他突然有一种要跟Dean澄清问题的冲动。  
Dean几乎跳了起来,瞬间一阵幸福感击中Castiel，他愉快的想象或许Dean对自己声音的反应就像自己对他的一样：措手不及但是充满欢喜。  
“额，什么事?”  
“对不起,”Castiel诚恳的说道。  
Dean的表情突然骤变,他向前一步走到Castiel面前，猛地抓住他的手腕。  
“Cass要和我单独说话,”尽管Dean是在跟Sam和Ava说话，但他的目光一直锁在Castiel身上。  
“没问题,”Sam说道,他有点疑惑的看着他们两个,试图找出为什么他们不能在这个房间里交谈的原因。  
Dean迫不及待的拖着Castiel走出房间,直到他们来到走廊上时Dean才放开他的手腕，两人默默地站着,静静的看着对方。  
“为什么说对不起?”Dean开口问道。  
“. .嗯,所有的一切,真的,”Castiel用大眼睛仰望着Dean，“这种事不会再发生了,好吗?”  
话音刚落，Castiel觉得一瞬间他好像看到了一丝伤害在Dean脸上闪过。但他转而一想,哈,那是不可能的。“你说的对,”Dean深吸一口气说道，“对不起,我在更衣室里说的那些话，它们不是我想表达的意思——我不是故意说的。我并没有认为你在做. .我只是想开个玩笑,对不起。”  
Castiel笑了笑看着他，仿佛有一副重担从他的胸口卸下,这样是不是意味着他们不会再有更衣室里和在Dean的车里那样的接触了？“你原谅我吗?”Castiel不确定的问道。  
Dean看着他一会儿,看起来好像要说点什么,但最后他还是点了点头，“好的,Cass,我原谅你。你能原谅我吗?”  
Castiel也点点头，“能,”他长出一口气了，“所以.....朋友?”  
但Dean没有立即回应,他依然是一副犹犹豫豫有话说的样子，但是实际上到最后Dean也没有鼓起勇气说出来。“好,”尽管他在微笑，但这笑容显然没有达到他的眼睛里,“朋友”。  
他们再次回到房间内，与Sam和Ava过了一遍计划,他们最后一致认为这个事情要早干，不然就很难再改变人们的印象了,所以Castiel完全赞同Dean的十三岁小弟弟的计划。另一方面，Dean和他之间的关系依然有些怪异，Castiel觉得有点不自在，他抬头发现Dean脸上挂着奇怪的表情，并且一直看着他,而Dean的手指也会有意无意的碰到他,这种触碰感让Castiel突然觉得自己的皮肤仿佛着火了一般热烫。这似乎表明同Dean只做普通朋友的想法越来越难以实现了。  
计划将在明天早上实施,Sam,Ava和Dean会早早过来,这样他们就可以提前到达学校，保证计划的万无一失，而Sam表现得似乎异常了解的学校广播系统，对此Castiel的观点是最好不要问为什么。  
Sam和Ava挥舞着胳膊示意离开,最后Dean站在门口对Castiel安静的道别。Castiel惊讶于此时的自己竟然没有说出任何愚蠢的话,尽管他的心脏在胸口狂乱的跳着，这都怪Dean站得太近了。  
“明儿见,Cass,”Dean说着伸出一只手放在他的肩上。  
Cass在他的触摸下颤抖着,但他挺过来了，这要谢谢夜晚的凉风。“明儿见,”他说着在Dean转身后关上门。

他们走后半个小时,Castiel坐回自己的房间,他躺在床上,眼睛的余光看到一个棕色的皮夹克丢在房间的角落里,它只能属于一个人。  
Dean。  
Castiel要打电话给他吗?Castiel不知道Dean是否会挂电话,因为Dean走之前看起来并没有特别的开心。  
Castiel失神的看着号码，最终咬咬牙决定按下拨号键,他静静的等待Dean接电话,在铃声响起的第三下。  
“Cass,怎么了?”Dean有点紧张的问道。  
“没什么大事?”  
“可你以前从未给我打过电话,除非你需要帮助的时候。”  
“哦,”Castiel不知道怎么回答，他真的从未叫Dean只是单纯的聊天?他不记得了，事实上,他不记得他们之前有太多的互动。但现在Castiel知道Dean可能多年来一直关注着他,这使得Castiel发现他很难找到他们之前的对话和见面中充满阳光的那一面。“没有什么重要的事。只是你的外套留在我这里了。”  
“靠，”Dean咒骂道，“我能来拿吗?”  
Anna和Gabriel不在家，Gabriel刚才去看大学足球比赛了，而Anna则很可能一直在图书馆学习。“好的,”尽管现在有些小想法徘徊在Castiel脑袋里，但已经乱糟糟的关系阻止了一切发生的可能性,所以Castiel最好不要抱有不切合实际的幻想，“你过来吧。”  
“好极了,”Dean说道，“我十五分钟后到。”  
Castiel尽可能使自己的语气听起来漫不经心，“明白了,再见。”  
虽然他们已经决定只做普通朋友,而且一致同意再也不提起或者发生上次那样尴尬的接触，但这并不意味着Castiel不会在Dean头发凌乱，脸颊通红的出现在他的门前时心跳加速。他看起来很不错,真的很不错，只有傻子才不认为现在的Dean性感之极,对吧?  
“进来吧,”Castiel说着移开位置,让Dean走进来。他略显笨拙地在大厅晃悠,Castiel走过他,指向楼梯说道，“在我的房间里。”  
“额,我知道,”Dean听起来有点不太自然,但考虑到他们之间尴尬的历史，这种表现似乎是合理的。  
“你怎么样?”Dean突然问道,他显然是在制造话题。  
Castiel尽管嘴角露出一个微笑,但他依然保持视线集中在地板上，“我很好,谢谢。”  
Dean跟着他到房间里,关上身后的门——Castiel真的应该立即停止胡思乱想。他走到放着叠好夹克的床边,把它捡起来。Dean同时也向前靠近,这意味着他不是完全抵触Castiel,这让Castiel有一种解脱的感觉。  
“你的夹克,”Castiel说着把叠好的夹克递过去。  
“你折的吗?”Dean笑着问道,这是他走进房间后第一次露出微笑。  
Castiel尴尬的清了清嗓子,坐在床边说道，“不许嘲笑我。”  
“这很可爱，”Dean不知死活的继续说道,但Castiel的一记扫射迫使他清了一下喉咙改口道，“我的意思是——这很酷的，而且很棒，真的。”  
Castiel大笑着站起来,抓住Dean的手臂,把他带向门口，“闭嘴。”  
Dean转身背靠着门，对Castiel贼笑道，“你是有史以来最酷的人。我可不认为在我的生命中，我曾听说过这样的——“  
Castiel鬼使神差的伸出手堵住Dean的嘴,并怒视着他，“快闭嘴。”  
Dean试图透过Castiel的手说话,但最终发出来的还是含糊不清的“嗯嗯”声。Castiel怕Dean喘不上气，赶紧放手,但Dean接着说道,“这太酷了我不要——”  
Castiel转了转眼珠,他不自觉的靠近了一点，令他吃惊的是Dean在深深的吸气,就好像他是在阻止自己做蠢事一样。这时Castiel才突然意识到他们是多么的接近,他认真看了Dean一会儿。再次吻Dean明显是一个坏主意,Castiel想到，而且是一个非常糟糕的主意。于是他后退了一步,但Dean几乎是同时向前迈出一走,一只手拉住Castiel脖子,将他拖进一个吻中。  
Castiel的身体立即反应过来,他张开嘴诱导Dean的舌头滑向深处，他们彼此探索着对方的嘴,这种需要的饥渴感比那次在Impala里来的更为猛烈。他们退向房间内部，移动中也没有停止接吻,即使Castiel差一点被自己的脚绊倒。  
“等等,”Dean突然低声说道,两人的嘴唇只分开了几英寸，“你确定吗?”  
“是的,Dean,”Castiel声音沙哑的说道,“你不是说想吻我好多年吗?那么我告诉你有这种感觉的不是你一个人。”  
Dean傻呼呼的笑了,接下来Castiel发现自己被向后推倒，他的膝盖撞到了床边,然后Castiel侧身平躺在床上,而Dean则趴在他的头顶。“我们终于‘和解’了,”Dean说着再次俯下身吻了吻他，“你现在应该脱下衬衫。”  
Castiel顺从的抓住自己的衬衫,解开纽扣，用手按在裸露的皮肤上，“我期待这一天很久了,Dean,”他低声说道。但当Dean开始狂热的亲吻他的脖子时,Castiel失去了表达能力，他放弃了说话，反而将注意力放在拉扯自己的衬衫,和将Dean拽得更近上。  
但Dean退回一点,一瞬间Castiel有点惊慌失措,他担心这又是一个笑话,但下一秒Dean开始将自己的衬衫扯过头顶,Castiel立马忘掉了刚才油然而生的恐慌感。他们的距离是这么的近,以至于Castiel确信Dean能感觉到他的心跳,他是多么的需要、多么的迫切，他希望Dean的大手能将自己再次包裹。  
而Dean好像是读出了Castiel的心声，他的手继续向下，移到裤子的拉链上。Castiel在床上喘着粗气,他现在是那么的渴望Dean。而在俱乐部，与Kris时就没有这种感觉,更不用说是为了证明他们睡过而与不同的女孩在公共场合接吻的时候，都不及Castiel现在的感受。  
“Cass，”Dean一边摇动臀部，一边低声呼唤，“Cass。”  
Castiel发出一阵呻吟,“Dean,Dean,求你了。”

Dean的嘴唇弯成一个微笑，他拉下Castiel裤子的拉链，另一只手游走在臀部上,并开始把裤子往下拽。“抬起一点，”Dean低声说道,指尖一路向下滑过Castiel的大腿,Castiel从床上微微支起自己，方便Dean彻底脱下他的裤子,顺便还有内裤。  
一瞬间，Castiel觉得自己完全暴露在Dean火热的目光下。Dean弯下腰温柔的在他额头按下一个吻，“我得到了你,Cass,”他的声音里充满了欢愉,“你是我的了。”  
Castiel抬头看着他,笑了,Dean往下移动了一点，然后他们唇齿相接。Castiel不由自主的抬起手来，沿着Dean裸露的胸膛,从粗犷的锁骨到宽阔的胸肌，并享受着Dean深深的呼吸声,Dean睁大眼睛追踪着Castiel停留在自己的乳头上的手。他不甘示弱的吻着，Castiel觉得呼吸有点困难,他咬着Dean的下唇,抓住他赤裸的胸膛。  
“Dean，”Castiel嘴里发出不满的抱怨声,“快点抚摸我。”  
“如此迫不及待，”Dean低声回应道,但既便如此，他还是用手握住了Castiel,龟头的前端已经开始吐出蜜汁，Castiel躺在床上喘着粗气。  
Dean颇为阴险的笑了笑，他故意大力握了一下,这剧烈的刺激使得Castiel猛地从床上拱了起来。“Dean,”他喘着气,手指紧紧攥着Dean的短发。  
Dean一面将目光牢牢聚焦在Castiel的脸上，一面不紧不慢的继续手中的抚摸,渐渐的Castiel忍不住发出细小而又急促的喘息声,他半张着嘴唇。“Dean,”Castiel小声呜咽着，“Dean,求你了。”  
当Dean终于开始施加更多的压力时，Castiel从嘴角溢出断断续续的呻吟，Dean手指移动的速度也随之加快,Castiel不禁跟着摇晃起了臀部,最后他用力一送射到Dean的手心里。高潮之后的余韵中，Castiel失神的看着Dean，突然他觉得自己过于裸露，因为此时的Dean还穿着裤子。  
“你应该——”Castiel气喘吁吁的说道,他指着Dean的裤子，“我——”  
尽管Dean摇摇头,但Castiel还是弯下腰,帮他解开裤子。“Dean,”他低声叫着，他想碰他,Castiel也想让Dean尝尝在更衣室里他带给他的那种快感。  
Dean抬头看着他,眼睛中闪着欲望,“你想看我的吗?”  
Castiel觉得自己的脸颊变得格外火热,他拼命的点了点头,“是的,”他的呼吸开始混乱，“我想要你。”  
当Dean把手从Castiel身上移走，并开始拉扯着自己的裤子拉链时,Castiel无意间发出另一个呻吟,他开始移动并试图触摸自己。但Dean摇了摇头，“等一下,”他的声音沙哑低沉。Castiel顺从的让自己的手跌回到床上,他的手指卷曲抓着被单来阻止自己无意识的移动。“你能抚摸我,只是等一下好吗?”Castiel虽然点点头,但这并不能阻止他下意识的蠕动，仿佛过去了许久，Dean还没有抚摸他或者让他自己抚摸的动作。最终煎熬是时刻过去了，Dean脱下了裤子,连带内裤一起直接丢到地上。Castiel舔了舔嘴唇,艰难地咽了口唾沫，他一直知道Dean很性感,但现在看到他微微变红的脸,挺立的下面，已经湿润的前端，这一切都是因为他，错综复杂的感情如潮水一样涌上来。当Dean再次倾身覆上来时，Castiel呼出一口长气,他张开嘴让Dean的舌头顺利的进来，他们再次唇齿交融。  
最后Castiel被吻得气喘吁吁时，Dean打破了这个吻,Castiel松开手指，他颤抖着握住Dean的坚挺。Dean从喉咙深处发出一声咆哮，Castiel的手指慢慢向前并最终将他整个握住。同时Castiel也将自己的臀部从床上抬起，Dean发出一阵短促的笑声。  
“欲求不满,”他低声说道。Castiel咽唔着发出抗议声,他皱着眉头,但当Dean弯下腰手指环上他时，这种不愉快瞬间烟消云散。Castiel深吸一口气,迅速探身吻住Dean,并趁机将舌头塞了进去。然后他挣脱出来,倒在床上,胸口上下起伏。Castiel看着Dean,仔细观察他的每一个反应当自己的手在Dean身上游走时。Dean任由Castiel的手来回滑动，他双手移到后背，用力将Dean推向自己。这个姿势并不是特别的舒服，鉴于他们两人同时握着对方。但Dean更有技巧，他总能恰到好处的用力，这使得没过多长时间，Castiel就再次射了出来。然后Castiel也加快了自己手上的动作，不久后Dean抽搐着一泄如柱，他重重的倒在Castiel身上,并喘着粗气。  
最终Dean翻身下来，与Castiel并排躺在床上,他们的手臂相贴。尽管两人都是大喊淋淋，倾泻出的体液黏在胸前,但Castiel对此一点都不在意。“这值得等待吗?”当他们的呼吸都平静下来时，Castiel笑着问道，说实话，他真不敢相信他们现在才这么做。  
Dean转过头,朝他笑了笑,然后给了Castiel另一个吻。“是的,”他肯定的说道,“绝对值得。”  
Castiel看着Dean,嘴角扬起一个得意的笑，“下次你可以上我。”  
Dean激动地看着他，脸颊开始泛红，Castiel不禁大笑起来。  
为了不让Sam怀疑他或者他做什么，Dean坚持晚上回家。他们在前门站了很长时间,直到Dean告诉Castiel自己必须走了。最后Castiel拽住Dean，就在门槛上将他拉向自己，并狠狠的吻住。  
“我真的得走了,”Dean对他的嘴唇喃喃地说。  
“明天见。”  
Dean点点头,“早上见。”  
“好的,”Castiel说着并送上最后一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

在Dean离开之后，Castiel发现自己几乎迫不及待的盼望第二天早上的到来，因为他终于可以给自己正名了，或许将来他也能和Dean手牵手走过学校，而没有人在背后议论他。Castiel带着美好的设想迅速进入睡眠，他甚至梦见有一双明亮绿眼睛的人在梦中温柔的怀抱着自己。  
“你准备好了吗?”第二天早上Dean双臂交叉在胸前,在寒冷中颤抖的问道。  
“嗯,”Castiel虽然嘴上答应,但内心深处他仍然感觉有点不确定。  
Sam和Ava已经提前到广播室里做准备——Castiel认为这意味着他们会用某种手段贴出公告说今天不能用广播室的房间,但他不想过问这些细节。Castiel和Dean站在走廊的拐角处，尽量使自己不太引人注意,至少这是目前他们最需要的,经过几分钟的耐心等待后，Sam和Ava慌慌张张的从远处跑向拐角。  
“快,”Sam上气不接下气的说道，“一切都准备好了。Ava和我将帮你放哨。”  
Castiel转向Dean，他的脸瞬间有点紧张,“怎么了?”  
“我想一个人进去,”Castiel说道,“好吗?”  
Dean松了口气，“好的,”他笑着说,“我没问题。”  
Castiel也朝他笑了笑,就在转身时他猛地一回头。  
“怎么了?”Dean问道。  
Castiel迅速走过来，他一抓住Dean的夹克,将他拖下来，来了一个法式舌吻。当Castiel松开的时候,他看到Dean疑惑的皱着眉头，脸颊绯红。“祝我好运吧，”Castiel解释完转身跑向广播室。他关上并锁好身后的门,设置的按钮就放置在书桌上。这是一个小房间里，大小只够坐个人,每天早上和下午播放通知,如果其他学生有需要则必须事先通报到这里，但这种情况很少。  
一旦Castiel在前面的椅子上坐定，面对一排老式的广播系统时,他突然开始感到有点紧张，如果这一切没有用怎么办?如果每个人都还以为他在撒谎怎么办?整个学校除了Dean没有一个人想跟他扯上关系，而且Castiel现在也不确定自己是否还能承受整个学校里几乎每个人都恨他的局面。  
他清了清嗓子,打开麦克风,试了好几次。“喂?”尽管Castiel坐在这里，但他还是能听到自己的声音在外面走廊里回响。  
好吧,他想,管它呢。  
“你们中有些人可能已经知道我,因为我们曾经在一起玩过,但大多数人知道我,是因为关于我的谣言。是的,我现在要告诉你们关于这些谣言的真相。我的名字叫Castiel Milton,”他说着说着，信心也开始的慢慢增长，“我不是一个荡妇。”  
然后Castiel开始解释整个故事，从头——从Balthazar鼓励他去巴比伦俱乐部，Kris请他跳舞,他撒的第一个谎,然后导致另一个谎言,最后是更多的谎言。整个事情花了近半个小时来解释,Castiel甚至过于匆忙而跳过了大部分细节。但多亏Ava,Sam和Dean一直在门外守护，所以Castiel并没有被试图阻止他的人打扰。  
他选择忽略的那部分主要涉到Dean,因为Castiel认为没有人需要听到这些,他通过广播系统——告诉全校他所知道的一切真相。尽管Castiel感到有点小内疚，因为毕竟有些人为了声誉而给过他钱。但一旦他开始说实话Castiel就再也无法停止,直到告诉整个学校一切事实，直到Sam，Dean和Ava是如何帮助他说出真相。  
接着，Castiel停顿了一下，他几乎可以肯定刚才门把手在转动。于是Castiel不得不加快速度，他必须提前几分钟前离开。当Castiel走过充满学生的大厅时，或许还有人以奇怪的目光注视着他、议论他，但至少Castiel说出了真相。  
“尽管过去几周发生的事情已经向我证明,没有人能抵制谣言的扩散,无论是真实或是不真实的。关于我和别人睡觉的事情——如果我当时没有，那现在有没有你们也不会知道了,因为你猜怎么着?”Castiel最后一股作气说道，“这他妈的与你们没有半毛钱的关系。”  
“Cass，”Balthazar突然出现在他身后。  
Castiel猛地从椅子上站起来,Balthazar靠在门口,脸上带着奇怪的表情。“靠，”Castiel咒骂了一声，立刻关掉麦克风。  
“你应该离开办公室,”Balthazar没什么用地提醒道。  
“哦,”Castiel淡定的说道,就好像他完全忘记自己刚刚已经打破了一百零一年来的校规，“对。”  
Castiel向门口走去,跟着Balthazar回到走廊上，这时上课的钟声开始响起。Dean就在不远的地方等着，Castiel觉得微笑已经爬上嘴唇,他迫不及待的想他。正当Castiel准备错开一步离开Balthazar时，他的朋友伸手抓住他的上臂。  
“我想. .我欠你一个道歉,”Balthazar愧疚的说道。  
“我猜你确实，”Castiel嘴里说着,目视前方，并不转头看他，“你不是一个好朋友,你知道的。我想让你在那里支持我,但你没有。”  
Balthazar咬着嘴唇,两人一直僵持着，直到他再次打破沉默，“对不起,Cass,我不该相信其他人,他妈的,我真的不是故意的,好吗?”  
这听起来像是一个诚实的道歉,所以Castiel叹了口气,转头对Balthazar微笑道，“我原谅你,”过了一会儿他又补充说,“但是如果你再这样对待我——“  
“不会再发生,”Balthazar马上保证到,他笑着拥抱Castiel。尽管他们还有许多话要谈，但Castiel觉得他们可以等到明天早上，等这一切风平浪静之后，他们依然是最好的朋友。现在Castiel很高兴他最好的朋友又重新回到他身边了。  
“Cass!”  
Castiel转过身来,看到了Dean,Sam和Ava向他走来。Sam和Dean都对他露齿而笑,Castiel不知道他们两个是不是完全理解自己内心的悔恨。他只是希望,他们知道他不会再那么幼稚了。  
“你做到了!”Sam兴高采烈的说道。  
“谢谢你,”Castiel笑着说，“谢谢你的帮助和. .一切。没有你们，我不可能做到的。”  
“这是为了帮助你们,”Sam说着望向Dean，Dean被他看得满脸通红，最后扭过头去。  
Castiel扬起眉看着他,但什么也没有说。他很高兴能有Sam和Dean的支持,尽管Sam现在取笑Dean，出于某种Castiel不明白的原因。然后Sam向Ava伸出5根手指，他俩激动的来了个击掌，彼此笑得像个傻瓜。Castiel把目光从他们身上移到Dean那边,他的脸颊仍然略显粉红。当Dean发现Castiel在看自己时，他咧开嘴露出微笑。Castiel突然希望他们不是在公共场合,这样他就可以送给Dean另一个吻。  
“伙计们,”Sam的声音有点紧张。  
这时Raphael蛮横的走到Castiel面前,以一种理所当然般的正义怒视着他,尽管Castiel已经证明自己没有使他愤怒的理由，但这似乎让他更加生气了。  
“校长办公室。现在。”  
“你们两个先走,”Dean示意让Sam和Ava先离开，“Cass和我可以为这个事承担责任。”  
Castiel在一旁点点头，“你提供的帮助已经足够多了。”  
于是Sam点点头,他和Ava沿着走廊快速的撤离。Dean和Castiel看着他们,直到他俩消失在视线中，然后他们相互对视了一下,发现彼此都在微笑。  
“一起?”Dean颇为绅士的问道。  
Castiel笑了笑，“还以为你不会开口问的。”  
他们两个沿着走廊在一个友善的沉默中前行,尽管事实上Castiel能感觉到现在盯着他的人比以往任何时候都多，但他丝毫不觉得尴尬。当他们走到办公室门前时，校长的秘书只是简单的指了指门口，他们走进去时校长还没来。有那么一瞬间，Castiel认为他可能去做把他们踢出学校的准备,但他立即意识到这种想法有点过于戏剧性。  
“我们要有麻烦了吗?”Castiel问道,他不太确定自己造成的伤害。  
Dean用力握了一下Castiel的手,无所谓的笑着说，“是的,可以这么说。”  
他们坐在办公室的椅子是离得如此之近,以至于他们的大腿都贴在一起。Castiel能感觉到从Dean身上传来的温度。每当听到脚步声时，Castiel都有点神经质的紧张，他扭头发现Dean又在盯着自己看。  
“怎么了?”Castiel不安的问道。  
“没什么,”Dean笑着说，“凡事都有好的一面，这个道理一直不变。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“Dean,我们在校长办公室里等待惩罚，所以技术上讲，我不认为还有什么好事会——”  
Dean倾身向前用一个亲吻打断他,这是一个纯洁的不带任何杂念的吻。他们的嘴唇靠得很近,这时校长Henrickson的声音在门外响起。于是他们立即分开了，但放在膝盖上的手还紧紧的拉在一起。透过门，秘密的脸上布满了灿烂的微笑。  
是的,Castiel想,确实有些好事值得期待。


End file.
